Et si Tsuna était une fille?
by Nora Elsa
Summary: La foule de détails pratiques, cocasses, mignons, qui changeraient tout. Quatrième chapitre : le rendez-vous. Parce que Tsuna a toujours autant de chance...
1. Mukuro

**Titre : **Et si Tsuna était une fille?

**rating :**T

**genre : **humour ^^

**disclaimer :** Reborn ne m'appartient pas. Quel dommaaaaage!

**résumé :** La foule de détails pratiques, cocasses, mignons qui changeraient tout. Victime numéro 1 : Mukuro.

**Warning : **parle un peu de règles et de sang.

**Note :** J'ai beaucoup hésité à poster ce chapitre. Il a un thème bizarre et un style différent de ce que je poste habituellement, doooonc grosse hésitation. Mais mon amie MmeRoronoa m'ayant dit « mais si POSTE je te dis! », et ben, ok, je poste... Merci à elle pour sa relecture et sa motivation à me motiver XD!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ma meilleure cible pour pouvoir détruire le monde en toute tranquillité est Sawada Tsunayoshi, jeune fille naïve d'apparence fragile, future Vongola decima. Mais, ayant des amis pour la défendre, un tuteur pour la motiver et une super-intuition pour me détecter, les choses ne sont pas aussi faciles qu'elles sembleraient être quand on la voit crier de peur parce qu'un caniche nain lui aboie dessus. Quand je pense que juste un peu de sang suffirait pour que je puisse posséder son corps, j'enrage! Juste une goutte! Hum, du sang, hein?

Après tout, Tsuna-chan est une fille, n'est-ce pas? Donc une fois par mois, du sang... Faiblesse féminine, je dirais. Même pas besoin de la blesser. Par contre, aspect non négligeable du plan qui se dessine dans ma tête, ça va carrément immonde. Mais, il faut se donner la mesure de ses ambitions, même si, pour une fois, je crois que je passerais sous silence la raison de mon succès. Car, comme il est hors de question d'essayer d'arracher la culotte de ma victime en pleine rue, il va falloir ruser. Infiltrer la maison, et, surtout, fouiller les poubelles à la recherche d'éventuels tampons ou protections imbibés de sang. Et je ne peux pas confier ça à quelqu'un d'autre... Allez, du courage, la destruction du monde le vaut bien.

**8h00 :** Je tiens dans ma main ce qui va être mon corps d'infiltration auprès de la maisonnée de Tsuna : un tout jeune chaton, tout ce qu'il y a de mignon et de craquant. Tsuna étant partie à l'école, accompagnée par ses excités d'amis et son professeur personnel, la maison est libre de toute personne susceptible d'être dangereuse.

**8h30 :** Sawada Nana, mère de ma cible, se rend dehors pour pendre le linge. C'est le moment d'agir. Dans mon corps de chaton, je m'avance vers elle en miaulant d'un ton lamentable.

-Oh, comme tu es mignon! s'exclame la femme en se penchant vers moi. On dirait que tu es abandonné, mon pauvre petit!

Je le savais, j'ai bien choisi mon corps. Deux minutes plus tard, je ronronne entre ses mains, que je lèche un peu pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai faim. Et ça marche : je me fais porter dans la maison.

**8h40 :** La cuisine sent très bon ; la maman prépare des cookies. Ils ont l'air délicieux ces cookies, mais malheureusement, les chats ne sont pas censés manger de biscuits. Et j'ai comme l'impression que me tirer avec eux ferait capoter mes plans. Je bois donc mon lait l'air aussi satisfait qu'un chat peut l'être, avec l'autre qui me regarde d'un air ravi en répétant toutes les trente secondes combien je suis mignon. Je sais, merci.

**8h50 : **Mon adoption est envisagée. J'ai du charme, kufufu. Mais il faut d'abord que je fasse connaissance avec les autres membres de la famille, dixit Nana. Tsuna est au collège, mais pas les autres. Je vais donc faire la connaissance des autres.

**8h55 :** La maman a sonné le rappel dans le salon. Les quatre autres habitants présents dans la maison se précipitent, persuadés que Nana a fini les cookies (ils seront déçus, il reste dix minutes de cuisson). Le verdict de Bianchi, la scorpione venimeuse au poison cooking, est que je ne fais pas un bon ingrédient pour ses préparations. Bonne nouvelle, si vous voulez mon avis. Le contraire eut été gênant. Ipin baragouine un truc en chinois, elle a l'air d'accord avec Nana sur mon charme.

-Ça ne se mange pas? demande Lambo en bavant d'un air déçu.

Ce gosse est une lumière, Tsuna est bien raison de le garder, il doit pouvoir faire éclairage la nuit. C'est écologique.

-Hé, modèle réduit, tu dois le respect à Lambo-san!

Quoique. Il doit éblouir. Et si par hasard il avance sa main trop près de moi, je la lui transforme en steak tartare. Hors de question de me faire bizuter par un morveux pleurnichard. J'ai un plan à suivre, mais tout de même!

-Ouuuah! Il est vraiment mignon! s'extasie le dernier venu.

Fuuta! Ça faisait longtemps! Je m'avance vers lui en ronronnant. Il ne résiste pas à mon regard et tend la main pour me caresser la tête. J'aurais peut-être dû faire ça lors de ma première tentative de possession du corps du Vongola, ça aurait peut-être marché.

**8h58 :** Bianchi se désintéresse de mon sort et remonte à l'étage. Il faudra que je la surveille, des fois qu'elle change d'avis quant à mon statut d'ingrédient potentiel. Nana lui emboîte le pas, le four lui rappelant à grands renforts de bips stridents que le moelleux de sa fournée de cookies est en jeu. Je suis seul avec les gosses.

**8h59 :** Lambo veut savoir si je suis capable d'avaler une grenade dégoupillée. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas éliminer ce morveux, pour le bien (temporaire) de l'humanité et mon plaisir personnel. Heureusement, Fuuta s'oppose à ma maltraitance et accorde un délai de vie supplémentaire au bovin. Ipin décide de m'agiter un truc sous le nez, pour me voir faire ce que font tous les chatons. Je m'agite donc comme un crétin à faire semblant de ne pas pouvoir attraper ce bout de ruban.

**9h00 :** J'attrape le ruban parce que je commence à en avoir marre, et que j'ai une mission qui ne demande qu'à être avancée. Fuuta décide de me classer dans son livre. Nous voilà donc partis pour une minute de vol plané dans les airs. Un cri dans la cuisine nous informe que Nana n'apprécie pas trop la lévitation dans la cuisine. J'espère que les cookies n'ont rien, ce serait dommage. S'il en reste quand j'aurais fini ma mission, j'en prendrais bien un ou deux. Ah, les résultats du classement. Je suis le chaton le plus mignon du quartier. Je le savais, j'ai bien choisi mon corps.

**9h01 :** Je suis aussi le chaton le plus dangereux du Japon. Kufufu.

**9h02 : **Les cookies sont prêts et Nana le fait savoir. M'oubliant dans la seconde, les gamins commencent une course frénétique vers la cuisine pour réussir à mettre la main le premier sur les gâteaux. Je crois que c'est fichu pour mon casse-croûte de retour, mais en contrepartie, je peux commencer tranquillement mon exploration de la maison. Je monte silencieusement les escaliers. Ah, ça doit être la chambre de cette charmante Vongola. Nana est trop soignée pour le bazar qui y règne et surtout, elle ne doit pas porter l'uniforme de Namimori.

**9h05 :** Je trouve la porte de l'armoire ouverte. Tsuna n'est vraiment pas très soigneuse, dirait-on... J'aperçois les culottes à un mètre de moi et je saute pour les rejoindre : il y a peut-être là-dedans un indice pour la suite des évènements.

**9h06 : **Il faudrait peut-être faire savoir à Tsuna que les culottes et boxers verts Loony toons ne sont pas vraiment sexy. Je lui dirais avant de prendre possession de son corps, histoire qu'elle ne perde pas sa mémoire en étant complètement idiote. Par contre, aucun soutien-gorge. Il faut avouer que la demoiselle est plutôt plate.

J'entends un bruit de pas dans l'escalier et une voix me fait comprendre que Nana me cherche. Alors qu'elle entre dans la chambre de sa fille (l'intuition féminine est une chose effrayante, parfois), je trouve un moyen de justifier ma présence dans l'armoire en réduisant en charpie la culotte Bugs Bunny. Elle était trop moche, vraiment. La maman m'attrape par la peau du dos en me sermonnant gentiment et retire de mes griffes les lambeaux de tissus vert. Et on redescend, la charmante cuisinière demandant aux morveux de me surveiller.

**9h10 : **Fuuta trouve trop mignon de m'accrocher un ruban autour du cou. Je me laisse faire avant de comprendre pourquoi tous les chats ont horreur de ça : ça gratte et en plus c'est trop serré. Je proteste en essayant de retirer l'horreur qui me donne l'impression d'être une sorte de gros paquet cadeau (enfin, gros, c'est relatif...), mais la maman est distraite par la sonnerie de la porte.

**9h12 : **Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. C'est Hibari! Je l'entends discuter avec la maman.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi a cassé du matériel scolaire avec ses amis, hier. Et comme elle n'est pas en cours aujourd'hui, je suis venu directement ici, nous apprit-il de sa voix chaleureuse de glaçon sortant du frigidaire.

-Oh! s'affole Nana. Tsuna-chan n'a pas été correcte?

J'entends la tristesse et l'inquiétude dans sa voix. A sa place, je ne m'en ferais pas trop pour l'avenir de sa chère fille, kufufu. D'autant que c'est sûrement le maniaque des dynamites qui a dû faire la majorité des dégâts.

**9h15 : **Nana propose à Hibari d'attendre un peu, dit qu'elle va appeler sa fille et lui demander où elle est. Le fétichiste des tonfas n'a pas l'air vraiment emballé mais l'odeur des cookies semble le faire changer d'avis. Il approuve de la tête et Nana l'invite dans le salon.

**9h16 : **Un regard d'Hibari fait fuir les morveux en direction du premier étage. Il n'y a pas à dire, il a un charisme glaçant. Il s'assoit et jette un regard froid autour de lui, regard qui s'arrête sur moi. J'ai une patte coincée dans le ruban que j'essaie toujours de retirer. Je me décoince et le regarde avec méfiance. Le chef du comité de discipline tend la main vers moi, me faisant me contracter. Bagarre?

**9h17 : **Ah, non, il veut juste faire ami-ami avec moi et me la faire renifler, ce que je fais, parfait chaton que je suis. Nana revient à ce moment là et annonce que Tsuna sera bientôt là, qu'elle était avec son tuteur personnel (et probablement un des principaux responsable des dégâts faits à l'école, si vous voulez mon avis). Du thé et des cookies suivent le mouvement et font leur apparition sur la table. J'envie cet enfoiré de chef du comité de discipline pour pouvoir manger ces gâteaux. J'aurais dû choisir un chiot... Au moins ça peut piquer des gâteaux en toute innocence.

**9h20 : **Le premier contact ayant été établi entre moi et Hibari, celui-ci me saisit par la peau du cou pour me poser à côté de lui. Je me tiens prêt à me battre à ma petite échelle. Après tout, Kyoya est un dangereux sadique, et ce n'est pas les élèves de Namimori qui diront le contraire. Mais ce dernier, loin de faire mine de me torturer, me retire cet horrible ornement froufroutant qui me gratte. J'en ronronne de contentement.

**9h21 :** Kyoya me caresse la tête en souriant _gentiment_. Image valant de l'or! Hibari Kyoya, terreur de Naminori et manieur émérite de tonfas, craque sur les choses mignonnes. Je me ferais un plaisir de me payer sa tête et de lui ressortir ça en illusion lors de notre prochain combat, kufufu. En attendant, je me contente de ronronner doucement pour encourager ses caresses.

**9h25 :** Je me demande s'il me laisserait jouer avec son insigne du comité de discipline. Visiblement, non. Il me rattrape doucement par la peau du dos et me repose avec délicatesse sur ses genoux.

-Mraaaaouwww...

-Chut, murmure-t-il en glissant ses doigts derrières mes oreilles avant de me masser doucement le dos.

S'il savait à qui il avait affaire, il m'exploserait la tête à coups de tonfas. Et cette idée ne fait que rendre la séance encore plus délicieuse. Je décide de rester sur ses genoux.

**9h30 :** Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillent de surprise en voyant tout le contenu de la pièce (et nous avec) s'envoler et se balader dans les airs. Visiblement, Fuuta est encore en train de faire ses classements là-haut. Après trente secondes de lévitation et quelques vocalises affolées de la mère de Tsuna (elle n'a vraiment pas de bol avec ses cookies, aujourd'hui), nous retombons sur le canapé. Hibari me rattrape pour m'éviter de me blesser, comme c'est mignon. Je lui lance mon regard le plus attendrissant, et, enfin, il continue de me caresser. Si Fuuta recommence encore une fois à nous déménager avec les meubles, je m'occuperais spécialement de son cas, une fois mes affaires terminées.

**9h45 : **Un couinement étranglé attire notre attention, rompant le moment de tendresse partagé entre moi et Kyoya. Visiblement, la vision d'un Hibari souriant sur son canapé en train de câliner un chaton a eu raison de Sawada Tsunayoshi, qui tombe assise en criant lorsque mon masseur lui envoie un des regards meurtriers dont il a le secret. Je remarque que cette fille a décidément une passion pour les horribles culottes Loony toons. J'aurais détruit celle-là aussi si elle avait été dans l'armoire.

Kyoya semble lui aussi remarquer le violet sous la jupe puisqu'il rougit légèrement et lance sèchement :

-Swada Tsunayoshi, bien que ne soyons pas à Namimori, une tenue correcte est exigée lorsque l'on est en public.

La jeune fille rabat sa jupe d'un air affolé et commence à chouiner :

-Hiiiii! Hi... Hibari-san!

L'interpellé me pose sur la table basse et se lève, faisant reculer en rampant sa future victime.

-Juudaime! braille un garçon aux cheveux argentés en se positionnant entre le tortionnaire et ma cible. Enfoiré! Ne regarde pas la... les... (il rougit violemment) euh... cuisses du Juudaime comme ça, sale pervers!

-Je vais te mordre à mort, réplique très à propos le brun en dardant son regard de meurtrier sur l'italien.

-Attends, Gokudera-kun! Hibari-san, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

La situation s'annonce comique. Je reste. Décidément, c'est mieux que toutes les émissions télévisées du monde. Tsuna s'agite bêtement entre les deux pour essayer de les empêcher de s'entretuer. Le fana de baseball les a rejoint et rit bêtement en essayant de désamorcer la situation explosive. Et, bien évidemment, le professeur arcobaleno n'est pas en vue. D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux de me méfier. La dernière fois, il m'avait repéré.

**9h52 : **Nana désamorce la situation en proposant de rembourser les dégâts. Juste à temps! Gokudera allait exploser le salon avec ses dynamites... Hibari a l'air satisfait, et je me demande si les cookies ont quelque chose à voir avec sa clémence. Je me retire du chaton et passe en mode "contrôle des animaux", ma troisième voie. Histoire que cette chère Tsuna, que le bazar ambiant avait distraite, ne sente pas ma présence.

**9h53 :** Nana me présente à toute la famille. Tsuna me trouve mignon comme tout, Yamamoto aussi. Gokudera jure de me protéger en tant que chaton de la Juudaime, kufufu. Lui aussi aura droit à un rappel de ses paroles en temps et en heure. Profitant que la maman soit partie chercher sa dernière fournée de cookies, Hibari annonce à Tsuna que si jamais il m'aperçoit avec un de ces affreux rubans autour du cou il la mordra à mort. Brave garçon...

-Euh, si ça ne lui plaît pas on ne lui en mettra pas, répond Tsuna d'un air gêné.

Non, ça ne me plaît pas. Pas plus que tes affreuses culottes dessin animé.

**9h54 : **Hibari décide de partir, son agoraphobie reprenant le dessus. Il remercie pour les cookies et part sans un mot pour les autres mais avec un regard pour moi. Kufufu. Je savais que j'étais exceptionnel. Tsuna s'effondre par terre, soulagée. J'en profite pour partir et poursuivre mon exploration de la maison.

**9h58 : **J'arrive à la salle de bain, où doit arriver la partie la plus déplaisante de la mission. Du courage, Mukuro... Je m'approche de la poubelle et la renifle. Elle ne sent pas le sang. Ouf, ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Retour vers la chambre de Tsuna. Il doit bien y avoir un calendrier quelque part, il paraît que toutes les filles font ça...

**10h05 : **Je ne trouve rien. Rien de rien. Même pas les "accessoires" censés protéger les vêtements d'un flux de sang malvenu. Ça doit être dans les toilettes, qui elles, sont fermées. Comment vais-je bien pouvoir faire? Je suis bien trop petit pour atteindre la poignée et plus encore pour l'actionner.

**10h07 :** Il faudrait que j'attende que quelqu'un aille aux toilettes pour me glisser dedans. J'hésite vraiment. La perspective de partager des toilettes avec quelqu'un n'a jamais été mon désir le plus cher. J'entends en bas qu'on me cherche.

**10h10 :** Je redescends avant qu'on me retrouve une deuxième fois dans la chambre de la brunette, et je fais du charme au baseballer décérébré. En le voyant chercher une balle, je regrette aussitôt. Ses lancers ont tendance à être pire qu'un tir d'arme à feu.

-Idiot de sportif! C'est un chat pas un chien! beugle Gokudera. On ne lance pas de balle à un chat!

**10h11 :** « Tête de pieuvre » remonte d'un centième de millimètre dans mon estime.

**10h12 : **Et redescend aussi sec dans la même estime en sortant de sa poche un ruban. Ces crétins n'ont-ils donc rien de mieux à faire que de m'agiter des rubans sous le nez? Je jette un regard de malheureux à Tsuna. Elle me caresse la tête, la brave fille. Et si je la griffais? Ce serait du sang.

**10h13 : **Ah, c'est vrai que mon corps est mignon comme tout mais avec mon format de poche, il me sera difficile de faire couler du sang et de le récupérer ensuite. Même en reprenant mon corps habituel.

**10h15 :** Tsuna parle soudain de faire les devoirs puis de sortir l'après-midi rejoindre Reborn. Devant l'approbation générale, elle me confie à Fuuta en disant de prendre soin de moi.

**10h20 : **J'ai trouvé l'astuce pour ne pas jouer avec les mioches : je fais semblant de dormir. Nana a rapidement pitié de moi et me trouve un coin tranquille. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre tranquillement que la maison se vide pour continuer mes recherches.

**14h07 : **Ça y est, ils partent! Et en plus ils emmènent les mômes! Ce plan se déroule mieux que je ne le pensais, on dirait!

**14h15 : **Porte des toilettes, me voilà! Une matérialisation plus loin, la porte est ouverte. J'entre.

**14h16 :** Me voilà donc à fouiller dans les chiottes. Mais rien. Rien de rien! Et Nana remonte. Vite, je me re-transforme en chaton. Je suis en équilibre sur le réservoir d'eau...

**14h17 **: Nana me trouve. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à passer son temps à me chercher? Elle tend la main pour me prendre, et ça m'énerve. Je l'ignore et essaye de l'éviter.

**14h18 :** L'inconvénient d'un chaton, c'est que ce n'est pas très adroit. Après une courte prière à tous les Dieux de l'Enfer, je me rends compte que c'est trop tard. Je tombe vers l'endroit que je veux absolument éviter...

-Oh! s'écrie la femme en tentant de me rattraper.

-Mrraouw! Fais-je, furieux.

Parce que, bien évidemment, je suis tombé dans la cuvette des toilettes.

**14h19 :** J'ai vraiment honte. La mère de Tsunayoshi me repêche en chouinant quelque chose. Dans mon malheur, j'ai de la chance : si ça avait été Lambo, ce morveux imbécile aurait été capable de tirer la chasse et je suis assez petit pour me passer par le tuyau. Mais même l'image de Tsuna en train de faire de la plongée sous-marine dans sa propre fosse sceptique pour me récupérer ne parvient pas à me dérider.

**14h25 : **Je me fais laver, et j'ai horreur de ça.

**14h30:** On sonne à la porte. Nana abandonne mon séchage (seule chose un tant soit peu agréable de ma mésaventure) pour ouvrir. Je m'extirpe de la serviette pour aller voir aussi. Je suis curieux.

**14h31 :** Trident Shamal! J'en reste scotché.

**14h32 : **Je descends. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que ce tueur redoutable et pervers redouté vient faire ici. Nana s'éclipse pour aller chercher du thé et son reste de cookies. Il faudra que je revienne une autre fois pour en goûter. Je suis décidément d'une humeur exécrable. Si je mets la main sur Tsuna aujourd'hui, elle va souffrir.

**14h33 :** Shamal me regarde sans me voir et marmonne, l'air au supplice :

-Pourquoi Reborn m'a interdit de draguer Nana-chan? Pourquoi?

Ah, s'il n'est pas venu pour Nana, il est peut-être venu pour Tsuna. Je m'installe dans un coin au chaud.

**14h35 : **Shamal se retient tant bien que mal de sauter sur la femme. C'est quelque chose à voir! D'autant qu'il n'arrête pas de lui regarder les cuisses en la baratinant. Oui, baratiner. Vous voyez une raison de faire subir un examen médical approfondi à Tsuna de toute urgence, vous?

-On ne sait jamais, la santé est quelque chose que l'on peut perdre si facilement, Nana-chan, sussure-t-il. Et elle semble si fragile. Si on fait ça à l'infirmerie, ce sera gratuit!

**14h36 :** Nana s'inquiète pour la santé de sa précieuse fille. Qu'elle est naïve... Elle hésita, et puis lâcha du bout des lèvre :

-Il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète chez elle, mais je ne sais pas si c'est grave, Shamal-san...

Je tends l'oreille, prêt à entendre un éventuel morceau anthologique à ressortir lors de la prochaine confrontation avec la Decima. Alors? Elle souffre d'incontinence? Problèmes intestinaux?Somnambulisme? Ou tout simplement elle digère mal les cookies?

-Elle a quatorze ans, et elle n'a toujours pas ses règles.

**14h37 :** QUOI? ...

ELLE N'A JAMAIS EU SES RÈGLES? J'AI FAIT TOUT ÇA POUR RIEN?

-En effet, un examen gynécologique pourrait s'imposer, sourit Shamal en commençant à baver à la perspective de faire ça lui-même.

**14h38 : **Je suis anéanti et d'une humeur de tueur en série. Attends, je vais lui faire cet examen avec mon trident si je la croise! Je décide de remonter dans la chambre de la brunette.

**14h45 : **Tsunayoshi n'a plus une seule culotte de mettable, looney toons ou non.

**16h30 : **C'est l'heure de la tournée habituelle de mon chef du comité de discipline préféré. Je me sauve par la fenêtre pour aller à sa rencontre ; ce cher Hibari ne résistera pas au regard malheureux du chaton le plus mignon du quartier qui, en plus d'avoir l'air la victime d'enfants voulant le déguiser en vache, semble avoir reçu une bassine d'eau. Ces illusions sont pratiques, vraiment. Kyoya est sensible à la cause des chatons maltraités, il me consolera peut-être encore. Kufufu, ça nous fera de quoi discuter avant le prochain combat...

oOOo

-C'était une journée étrange, aujourd'hui, raconta Tsuna à son amie Kyoko.

-Tu as l'air blessée, Tsuna-chan! Que s'est-il passé?

-Et bien, maman a trouvé un chaton abandonné, qui a fini par repartir par la fenêtre. Shamal s'est invité chez moi et veut me faire des examens de pervers, de plus toutes mes culottes ont été réduites en morceaux, c'est gênant! Maman dit que c'est le chaton mais je suis sûre que c'est Shamal! J'ai en plus reçu un lot de lingerie fine par colis ce soir... C'est pas le chat qui a fait ça!

Kyoko rit devant l'étrangeté de la situation.

-Et dedans il y avait un message « en espérant que ça te fasse mûrir plus vite ». Puis Hibari est venu une deuxième fois à la maison en une journée et... il m'a mordue à mort. Il avait l'air furieux parce qu'il a retrouvé le chaton loin de chez nous tout trempé avec un « déguisement » de Lambo accroché sur lui.

-Et ben! C'est une journée vraiment bizarre!

-Et pour couronner le tout, maman a préparé des cookies pour le soir pour tout le monde, et ils ont disparu.

A la prochaine balle de dernière volonté, elle se retrouverait en sous-vêtements transparents devant tout le monde. Gokudera en ferait une attaque...Tsuna soupira sur sa vie décidément pourrie.

Très loin de là, dans la prison de Vindice, Mukuro faisait de même. Mais lui avait récupéré les cookies.

* * *

A suivre : Gokudera ^^


	2. Gokudera

Bonjour ^^!

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont mis une review (koko-chan à qui je n'ai pas répondu). Ensuite, je vous offre la suite des aventure de fem!Tsuna. La version Gokudera est un peu moins bien que celle de Mukuro, de mon point de vue, mais je vous laisse en juger!

Bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Gokudera sortit de chez lui et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers chez Tsuna, Dixième du Nom de titre. Comme chaque matin, en se dirigeant vers son idole, il espéra qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était en forme, qu'il ferait un bon bras droit et toute la litanie de prières et de souhaits qu'il adressait habituellement à qui voudrait bien les recevoir là haut.

La Juudaime, en tant que femme, devait recevoir une protection. Non pas qu'elle était faible, loin de là, mais un de ces malappris pouvait avoir l'audace de l'embêter, voire pire, de la draguer.

-Personne ne touchera à la Juudaime! grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Même s'il devait l'attendre plusieurs heures dehors dans une tempête de neige, il l'attendrait. Par chance, il faisait beau et les cours commençaient dans très peu de temps. Il n'aurait donc pas à faire un glorieux et enthousiaste sacrifice de sa personne.

-Juudaime! s'écria-t-il en apercevant la jeune fille.

-Ah... Gokudera-kun! Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de m'attendre tous les matins, s'exclama-t-elle, un peu embarassée.

-Je vous gêne, Juudaime? brailla le garçon, prit d'un doute soudain.

Voyant sa tristesse, Tsuna se sentit coupable.

-Non, Gokudera-kun, mais tu te lèves beaucoup plus tôt tous les jours pour moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tant d'efforts, lui apprit-elle avec un sourire.

Les yeux de son interlocuteurs se mirent à briller.

-Vous... Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, Juudaime! Merci!

-Mais, c'est normal, Gokudera-kun... protesta faiblement la jeune fille, sachant pertinemment que lorsque son ami partait dans son délire, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Ainsi rassuré sur les sentiments de sa chère chef, l'italien se mit à réfléchir au programme de la journée. Il avait plusieurs choses à régler.

Tout d'abord, les rumeurs qui affirmaient qu'il sortait avec Sawada. Elles étaient fausses, bien sûr. Il se contentait de faire son travail de bras droit, ces imbéciles ne s'en rendaient pas compte? Il y avait celles qui disaient qu'elle sortait avec l'idiot de baseballer, et ça, il le savait de source sûr, ce n'était pas vrai non plus. D'ailleurs, si cet imbécile de sportif tentait quoique ce soit pour essayer d'influencer le cœur sensible de la jeune fille, l'équipe de baseball devrait se trouver un nouveau leader d'ici peu. Quant à l'extrême abruti, s'il continuait à vouloir attirer la délicate jeune fille dans son club stupide, lui aussi finirait à l'hôpital.

Ce genre de rumeurs pourraient être nuisibles à la Juudaime. Il était vrai qu'avec ses grands yeux marrons, son sourire innocent, son charisme certain, et ses capacités fantastiques, la petite brune devait faire battre bien des cœurs. Mais si certains affirmaient que ce n'était pas grâce à son charme que de nombreux garçons gravitaient autour d'elle (ben quoi, on n'a plus le droit d'avoir des subordonnés mafieux mâles?) mais car elle faisait partie d'une bande de voyous (ce qui était réducteur), ou pire, parce qu'elle rendait d'autres sortes de services pour compenser sa médiocrité (PARDON?), il y aurait des morts. La réputation de la Juudaime avant tout.

Mais ce qui était curieux, c'est que plus il menaçait les élèves avec des dynamites, plus les rumeurs augmentaient. Peut-être qu'un nettoyage par le vide devrait être fait.

Quant à l'autre problème majeur... Gokudera s'arrêta soudain.

-Juudaime! Vous êtes blessée?

Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué le pansement sur la joue de la jeune fille, ni qu'elle boitait un peu. Comment avait-il pu louper ça?

-Ce n'est rien, Gokudera-kun, merci de t'inquiéter, sourit Tsuna.

-Je... Je suis impardonnable! Non seulement je n'ai pas été là pour empêcher ça, mais en plus je viens seulement de le remarquer! Excusez-moi, Juudaime! beugla-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux.

Sawada se prit à espérer qu'il n'allait pas s'auto-flageller devant elle. Par bonheur, les dynamites ne se prêtaient pas à ce genre de chose.

-Mais... Gokudera-kun, tu n'as rien à te reprocher!

-Si, j'aurais dû être là! Excusez-moi Juudaime!

-Mais non! Et puis, ce n'est pas bien grave, argumenta la brune en espérant que Hayato se relèverait rapidement.

Les gens commençaient à leur jeter des regards bizarres. Sa réputation n'était peut-être pas encore foutue dans le quartier, alors autant arrêter là.

-Vous êtes trop gentille, Juu... s'écria l'italien en relevant la tête avec un sourire avec de s'interrompre brusquement.

C'était le deuxième problème qu'il voulait régler. Les traditions mafieuses voulaient que l'on s'incline profondément devant un parrain, et Hayato les respectaient, un genoux à terre et le front près du sol.

Seulement, lorsqu'il relevait la tête pour croiser le regard de sa boss, avant de voir les beaux yeux marrons, il avait une vue parfaite sur la culotte de la jeune fille. L'inconvénient des jupes japonaises, plutôt courtes...

D'habitude, il rougissait violemment et baissait les yeux aussitôt, ce qui avait le don de faire comprendre à Tsuna ce qui se passait et la faisait rougir à son tour. Puis il s'excusait de nombreuses fois et certifiait qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de se relever.

Cette fois-ci, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc et ses excuses se perdirent dans un gargouillement de gorge.

La Juudaime portait des sous-vêtements transparents!

-EXCUSEZ-MOI!

Tsuna se surprit à penser que si tout le quartier ne la prenait pas maintenant pour une tordue avec les cris de Gokudera, il n'arriverait plus jamais rien à sa réputation. Elle recula en chouinant, rouge comme une tomate, se rappelant l'affaire des sous-vêtements de la veille.

Hayato était au comble de la gêne. En plus d'avoir aperçu la culotte de la Juudaime, il avait vu CE QU'IL Y AVAIT EN DESSOUS! Que pouvait-il faire à part s'auto-détruire immédiatement pour réparer un tel affront?

-J'ai vu le... le... la... le... de la Juudaime! hurlait-il intérieurement, le teint couleur fraise bien mûre, fixant le trottoir avec insistance, n'osant même pas formuler en pensées ce qu'il avait vu.

-EXCUSEZ-MOI JUUDAIME!

Il ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder en face. Et s'il se faisait sauter avec une de ses propres dynamites? Non, la Juudaime dans sa grande bonté ne le laisserait jamais faire. Il se crèverait les yeux une fois chez lui.

Une minute tendue passa, puis la brunette prit une décision, se rendant compte qu'ils risquaient d'être en retard et d'être une nouvelle fois mordus à mort par Hibari.

-Go... Gokudera-kun! Ce... ce... n'est pas grave! Relève toi, c'est un accident!

-EXCUSEZ-MOI, JUUDAIME!

-Gokudera-kun! S'il te plaît, relève toi! Ce n'est pas grave, je te jure!

Le jeune homme finit par se relever, honteux, sans oser regarder Tsuna.

-Veuillez m'excuser, Juudaime, mon attitude n'est pas digne de celle d'un bras droit.

-Euh... Évite simplement de t'incliner comme ça devant moi. Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, Gokudera-kun, répondit la petite brune en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné.

-C'est... C'est une marque de respect, Juudaime.

Puis, il ajouta, pressé de changer de sujet :

-Et vos blessures, Juudaime?

Gênée, Sawada lui raconta tout. Le chat, Shamal, les sous-vêtements, Hibari. Très prévisible, l'italien voulut ôter à sa chère boss la peur de croiser Kyoya dans les couloirs en allant directement le chercher pour le défoncer. Lui et Shamal, bien sûr.

-Enfoiré de chef du comité de discipline! hurla-t-il en apprenant la nouvelle.

Tsuna tenta de le faire taire ; ils approchaient du collège et Hibari était loin d'être sourd.

-Ohé! s'exclama la voix joyeuse de Yamamoto.

-Yamamoto-kun!

-Pff! Pas encore cet emmerdeur! souffla Hayato en regardant ailleurs.

-Comment allez-vous tous les deux! Oh? Tsuna-chan, tu es blessée?

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Hibari, minimisa la jeune fille.

-Il n'est pas très galant, commenta le sportif. Dépêchons nous! Si on est en retard, nous risquons de le croiser.

Et ça ne loupa pas.

-Vous êtes en retard, lança froidement une voix dans leur dos alors qu'ils venaient de passer l'entrée du collège.

-Hiiiiiii! Hibari-san, ça n'a pas encore sonné, ne nous mord pas à mort! s'affola la brune. On n'est pas encore en retard!

Un long tintement métallique retentit.

-Maintenant si, conclut le maniaque des tonfas en sortant ses armes avec un sourire sadique.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Yamamoto se mit à rire, nerveux.

-Allons, Hibari, ne t'énerve pas comme ça, on a encore le temps.

-ENFOIRE! Je vais te faire payer pour ce que tu as fait à la Juudaime!

-Gokudera-kun! Non!

-Ça me va, répondit Hibari qui n'avait rien contre le fait de faire un peu d'exercice le matin pour se mettre en forme.

Même si ce n'était que ce stupide amateur d'explosifs, le combat attirerait peut-être le bébé.

-Crève! lança l'italien en lançant des dynamites.

-Pitoyable, se moqua le chef du comité de discipline en les évitant en souplesse.

Tsuna retint sa jupe de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de se soulever. Elle avait pourtant parlé de ce problème à Gokudera... Qui trouvait qu'elle tenait de Marilyn Monroe.

-Hibari! Hibariiii! se plaignit une petite voix au dessus d'eux après l'explosion des dynamites.

L'Hibird tangua dans les airs, reprenant difficilement son vol. Le sourire sadique de Kyoya disparut sous le coup de la colère. Les chatons, les oiseaux, le collège, le règlement... cette bande d'herbivores ne respectait donc rien?

-Je vais vous mordre à mort, siffla-t-il d'un ton qui était habituellement réservé à Rokudo Mukuro au meilleur de sa forme.

-AAAAAH! s'égosilla Tsuna en voyant la situation se dégrader dangereusement.

Rien ne pouvait arrêter un Hibari furieux. Pas même un Mukuro.

-Désolée, Hibari-san, arrêtons la bagarre ici! Ton oiseau n'est pas blessé! supplia la brune.

Le garçons fit apparaître des pics sur ses tonfas et jeta un regard glacial au fumeur compulsif et ses amis.

-Avez-vous une préférence pour l'endroit où je jetterai vos cadavres? demanda-t-il avant de frapper violemment Gokudera. Le sang gicla, faisant crier Tsuna. Yamamoto n'avait pas sa batte avec lui et ne savait que faire.

Hibari s'avança vers Gokudera qui tentait de se relever, le sang dégoulinant de son cou.

-NON!

-Si tu y tiens, arrête le avec ta dernière volonté! ordonna la voix de Reborn dans son dos.

Tsuna se retourna et vit au ralenti une balle arriver vers elle.

-NOOOOOOON! Pas avec des sous-vêtements transparents! eut-elle le temps de penser avec horreur.

Sa pudeur et sa dignité allaient souffrir.

-REEEE... BOOOOOOOORN! brailla-t-elle en s'extrayant de son corps et de ses vêtements.

Elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une culotte violette à lacets (transparente), et heureusement, un maillot de corps qui avait résisté à la balle de dernière volonté.

-AVEC MA DERNIÈRE VOLONTÉ, J'ARRÊTE HIBARI!

L'ensemble du collège devait maintenant être au courant qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Gokudera poussa un cri étranglé en voyant les habits de la brune et porta la main à son nez pour endiguer le flot d'hémoglobine qui s'écoulait, avant de s'effondrer pour de bon par terre. Yamamoto sembla s'étouffer avec son propre sang ; quant à Hibari...

Rougissant furieusement, il serra les dents, n'osant pas regarder la jeune fille ailleurs que dans les yeux.

-LEON! appela la furie. CANNE A PECHE!

Le caméléon transformiste lui atterrit dans la main, sous la forme d'une jolie canne à pêche verte avec des yeux.

-Ouah! s'exclama le sportif en voyant la transformation, la main toujours devant son nez.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha en voyant la petite brune lancer l'hameçon vers Hibari pour qu'il accroche l'insigne de préfet du sadique en chef.

-JE T'EMPRUNTE ÇA ! hurla-t-elle en tirant et rembobinant le fil.

Les yeux d'Hibari s'écarquillèrent en sentant son manteau s'envoler de ses épaules. Il tenta de le rattraper, en vain et resta comme deux ronds de flans en le voyant atterrir dans les mains de la brune.

Cette herbivore dégénérée venait de lui piquer _son_ manteau sur_ son dos_!

-YAAAAAAAAAAAAH! s'égosilla Tsuna.

Elle attacha les manches autour de son buste, puis fit tourner la canne à pêche autour d'elle à toute vitesse pour que le fil s'enroule et fasse tenir le manteau.

Ensuite, une fois sa robe de fortune achevée, elle saisit la canne à pêche à l'envers.

-HIBARI! JE VAIS T'ARRÊTER AVEC MA DERNIÈRE VOLONTÉ! vociféra-t-elle en chargeant son ennemi qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.

-Herbivore inconstant! râla-t-il en bloquant un coup.

Maintenant que toute partie indécente était cachée, il était plus concentré sur le combat. Il hésita à rentrer ses pics. Après tout, c'était son manteau qu'il allait abimer, et il préférait aussi éviter que la brunette ne se découvre de trop. Une tenue décente était exigée à Namimori, et il ne pouvait décemment pas empirer les choses pour la réputation de son collège adoré. Qu'il accueille des dérangés, passe encore, mais des nudistes...

-YYAAAAAAH!

Les coups de canne à pêche se mirent à pleuvoir. Kyoya tergiversait toujours, n'osant trop répondre franchement aux attaques. Gokudera ouvrit un œil, vit le spectacle et se ré-évanouit aussi sec, ébloui par tant d'esprit pratique et de force en une seule femme.

Puis les effets de la balle de dernière volonté finirent. Tsuna tomba assise en se rendant compte du côté catastrophique de la situation. Elle était à moitié nue, face à un Hibari furieux à qui elle venait de piquer son manteau. Pourquoi était-elle née?

-Hiiiiii! couina-t-elle en levant les bras pour se protéger.

Soupirant intérieurement, Hibari baissa ses tonfas. Non pas qu'il dédaignait frapper des proies à terre, mais une fille nue sous _son_ manteau dans l'enceinte du collège... C'était gênant. Et comment récupérer dignement son manteau dans ces conditions?

-Sawada Tsunayoshi... articula-t-il d'une voix d'outre tombe.

La brunette se mit littéralement au garde à vous.

-Va mettre une tenue décente. Je te mordrais à mort une autre fois. Et n'oublie pas de me rendre mon manteau. Propre et en bon état.

-M... Merci Hibari-san! bredouilla la fille qui n'en menait pas large. Avant de se mettre à hurler de nouveau en voyant le brun se pencher vers elle.

Kyoya retira le brassard du comité de discipline de son manteau et l'accrocha à sa chemise avant de s'en aller sans un mot.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Reborn récupéra Léon. Puis Sawada se rendit compte que personne ne la menaçait plus.

-Gokudera-kun! Tout va bien? demanda-t-elle d'une voix gênée en rattrapant le manteau qui glissait.

Hayato se réveilla et jeta un regard à sa chère boss.

-JUUDAIME! hurla-t-il en se relevant pour retirer sa veste et la passer sur les épaules de la fille.

Il jeta un regard noir à Yamamoto qui n'avait pas bougé, venant juste de réaliser qu'ils étaient hors de danger.

-Euh, vous saignez, tous les deux, remarqua-t-elle d'un air gêné.

-Ce n'est rien, Tsuna-chan! rit le baseballer d'un air gêné, essuyant les dernière gouttes de sang qui coulaient de son nez.

-Ce n'est rien, Juudaime, venez vous mettre à l'abri, assura l'italien.

Même s'il avait été agonisant, il aurait affirmé la même chose avec un grand sourire. Tsuna leva les yeux sur le collège et rougit brusquement.

A la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, Shamal la regardait, bavant allègrement. Il lui fit un signe de la main.

-Tsuna-chaaaaaaan! Viens te faire soigner!

-Ce pervers... soupira Tsuna avec colère.

Pourquoi avait-il détruit toutes ses culottes pour les remplacer par ça, d'abord?

-Womanizer! brailla l'amateur de cigarettes.

-Euh... Je peux mettre mes affaires de sport en attendant, annonça la brunette pour faire diversion. Et puis, en retard pour en retard, je peux tout aussi bien rentrer chez moi pour remettre un uniforme.

-Bonne idée! gazouilla la voix de son tuteur. Tu pourras en profiter pour racheter des sous-vêtements.

-Re... Reborn! s'exclama la victime habituelle en rougissant. C'était gênant!

Elle ouvrit la porte des vestiaires d'une main malhabile.

-On ne peut empêcher les effets secondaires de la balle de dernière volonté, répliqua le bébé. En tout cas, pour empêcher la neutralisation de tes alliés en cas de bataille, tu as pour mission de te racheter des dessous. C'est urgent.

Le trio de lycéens vira écrevisse et Tsuna en lâcha la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Dépêchez vous d'entrer! ordonna l'arcobaleno.

oOOo

-Pfou... Heureusement qu'Hibari est plus grand que moi, soupira la brunette en regardant pour la première fois ce que cachait au juste le manteau du brun. Il couvrait heureusement tout l'essentiel.

-C'est bien la seule utilité qu'a ce parasite, grogna Gokudera qui lui tournait le dos, avec Yamamoto, le temps qu'elle se change.

-Et... et tes blessures, Gokudera-kun? interrogea timidement la brunette.

Sachant pertinemment qu'à l'entendre ce serait si peu grave qu'il aurait pu simplement se renverser dessus du ketchup, elle ajouta précipitamment :

-Il faudrait désinfecter, au moins!

-On prendra ce qu'il faut à l'infirmerie, proposa Yamamoto avec un sourire dans la voix.

Quelques minutes plus tard...

-Tsuna-chaaan! Après cette horrible bataille tu dois être blessée! Et j'ai promis à ta mère de te faire un examen...

-Hors de question, sale pervers! brailla Gokudera en repoussant le médecin qui tentait de faire un bisou à la fille. Tu nous files des pansements et du désinfectant et c'est tout!

-Allons, Hayato, tu ne vas pas garder ce mignon chaton pour toi tout seul, quand même? Je suis sûr que Tsu-chan préfère les homme mûrs... Ne me dis pas que c'est ta petite amie, tu es beaucoup trop immature pour ça! N'empêche, c'était une jolie culotte, Tsuna-chan. Et si on voyait ça de plus près?

Le teint de la bombe fumante vira au rouge brique et seule l'intervention de Yamamoto l'empêcha de sauter sur son mentor. Mais ils repartirent avec les objets souhaités et de nombreuses insultes en italien de la part de Gokudera pour le médecin.

-Et bien, commençons par désinfecter les... commença Tsuna avant de s'interrompre en voyant les étoiles dans les yeux du blessé.

Parfois, son ami lui faisait peur.

-Vous êtes en train de me soigner, Juudaime! C'est un honneur!

-Hey, Gokudera, tu ne vas quand même pas lui baiser les pieds, quand même! s'esclaffa Yamamoto pour plaisanter.

-Bien sûr que non idiot de sportif!

-Ne t'agite pas, Gokudera-kun, demanda Tsuna.

-Excusez-moi Juudaime. Et excusez-le, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard noir au baseballer qui riait.

-Euh, j'y pense. Je vais retourner chez moi, mais vous, que faites vous?

Il y eut un bref instant de silence des deux garçons.

-Je t'accompagne! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Hé! gronda Gokudera, aussitôt sur la défensive. C'est à moi de dire ça, pas à toi! Déjà que tu n'as même pas donné ta veste à la Juudaime alors que ses vêtements étaient déchirés et tu...

-Hahaha! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'elle avait déjà pris le manteau d'Hibari!

-Aaaah, quand je pense qu'il va falloir que je le lui rende, gémit Sawada en imaginant la scène.

-N'empêche, c'est suspect qu'il se soit brusquement arrêté de combattre alors que la Juudaime venait d'avoir le dessous. C'est pas son genre, lâcha pensivement Gokudera en allumant une cigarette dans le mépris le plus total du panneau d'interdiction qu'il avait sous le nez.

-Euh...

Mais l'italien continuait sa réflexion en silence, les sourcils froncés. Cet enfoiré d'Hibari avait commencé par faire chier la Juudaime alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait (suspecte l'histoire du chaton mouillé. La Juudaime ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche!). Puis il s'en était pris à eux sans raison valable (il avait d'autres élèves sur qui satisfaire ses penchants sadiques), enfin, pour finir, n'avait pas frappé la Juudaime à terre (chose qu'il ne dédaignait pas faire avec lui ou une autre victime). Et il lui avait laissé son manteau. A la Juudaime, qui avait un teint de velours, de beaux yeux marrons, une voix musicale, des cheveux bruns sauvages et des capacités extraordinaires, un bourgeon qui promettait une tardive mais magnifique fleur...

-CE TORDU VEUT DRAGUER LA JUUDAIME! beugla-t-il lorsqu'il arriva au bout de ses pensées.

-Eeeeeeeeeeh?

Tsuna se demanda si ledit tordu n'avait pas frappé trop fort son ami. Hibari? La draguer? Son ami était-il fou ou aveugle? Ce sadique n'aimait que le combat, le collège et son petit oiseau jaune!

-Gokudera, est-ce que tu es blessé à la tête? interrogea Yamamoto qui suivait le même raisonnement.

-Bien sûr que non, idiot de sportif! Cet enfoiré est tombé sous le charme de la Juudaime, c'est pour ça qu'il la harcèle! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Juudaime. Je vais vous protéger des avances sordides de ce pervers.

-Mais, Gokudera-kun...

-Je vais lui apprendre qu'il est à des millénaires d'avoir le droit ne serais-ce que penser à la Juudaime comme petite amie, gronda l'italien en sortant des dynamites sous le regard ahuri et affolé de ses amis. Une raclure dans son genre ne devrait même pas avoir le droit de la regarder.

-Attends, Gokudera! Tu ne crois pas que tu euh... conclues un peu vite? objecta Yamamoto en haussant un sourcil inquiet.

-C'est tout réfléchi! rétorqua l'autre en écrasant sa cigarette entre ses dents. Je vais lui casser la gueule pour avoir osé faire des avances à la Juudaime.

-S'il te plaît, Gokudera, attends! Tu n'es pas en état, et puis, on n'est pas sûrs qu'Hibari me...

Elle n'osa pas finir sa phrase. Elle était même sûre du contraire, de toute façon. Elle, sortir avec Hibari le glaçon sadique ? Mais c'était pire que de se coltiner Reborn! Au moins l'arcobaleno ne se réveillait pas au moindre bruit! Hayato eut les yeux qui se mirent à briller.

-Juudaime... comme toujours, vous êtes prête à vous sacrifier pour les autres...

-S'il te plaît, Gokudera-kun, ne vas pas voir Hibari!

-Juudaime... fit l'italien d'une petite voix, les yeux s'humidifiant devant tant de dévouement.

Ayant (temporairement) réglé ce problème, Tsuna annonça :

-Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi.

-Je vous escorte, Juudaime! Je vous défendrai jusqu'à la mort contre ce pervers s'il vient vous embêter! s'égosilla le futur bras droit.

-Je viens avec vous! Aller en cours tout seul n'est pas très amusant, affirma Yamamoto.

-Mm, merci tous les deux, répondit Tsuna avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Ils rentrèrent donc chez la brunette.

Sur le toit, un jeune homme, dissimulé par une cheminée et quelques illusions rangea ses jumelles en souriant.

-Kufufu... Petits sous-vêtements, grands effets...

Une dizaine de mètres en dessous, étendu de tout son long sur une banquette de la salle de réception, Hibari méditait en cherchant le sommeil. Sawada Tsunayoshi était une plaie. Tantôt faible tantôt forte de façon imprévisible, et quand elle était forte donc intéressante à combattre, sa tenue laissait à désirer et il en était réduit à lui laisser son manteau pour éviter les outrages à la pudeur. Et, avec ça, entourée d'une bande d'excités qui n'hésitaient pas à abimer le collège. S'il n'y avait pas ce bébé, il l'aurait faite renvoyer et l'aurait mordue à mort (avec ses vêtements) une bonne fois pour toute.

oOOo

Tsuna rentra chez elle, un peu honteuse. Expliquant maladroitement à sa mère qu'elle avait déchiré ses vêtements, elle se précipita à l'étage pour se changer. Et c'est avec un soulagement certain qu'elle remit une jupe et un chemisier.

-Ça y est, je suis prête! s'exclama-t-elle en descendant les marches quatre à quatre.

Elle passa près de Lambo et vérifia qu'elle avait son porte-monnaie sur elle.

-C'est bon! affirma-t-elle, avant de froncer les sourcils. Euh, qu'y a-t-il?

Gokudera et Yamamoto avait le visage rouge comme s'ils venaient de passer trop de temps au soleil. La brunette baissa les yeux, inquiète. Avait-elle mis sa jupe de travers et voyait-on une nouvelle fois cette culotte à lacets? Non.

Perplexe, elle regarda ses deux amis.

-V... vache stupide! s'écria Hayato d'une voix étouffée.

-Lambo? s'étonna la jeune fille en cherchant des yeux le morveux.

Il était près d'elle.

-Moule! brailla-t-il en montrant sous la jupe de Tsuna, sa petite taille lui permettant d'avoir une parfaite vue de dessous.

Gokudera et Yamamoto semblèrent s'étouffer. Sawada rougit violemment et recula en couinant, terriblement mal à l'aise. L'italien sauta aussitôt sur le bovino en hurlant.

-VACHE STUPIDE! COMMENT OSES-TU GÊNER LA JUUDAIME?

Seule l'intervention de Nana (avec des cookies) permit à l'enfant d'avoir la vie sauve. C'est donc avec des amis toujours couleur tomate que Tsuna alla au supermarché. Et, une fois là-bas, leur comportement ne s'améliora pas.

Mais, c'était prévisible. Un garçon au rayon sous-vêtements féminins, c'est comme un poisson dans une poêle à frire. Les deux veulent en sortir rapidement, et seul le poison osera avouer qu'il a trop chaud.

C'est donc en regardant partout sauf ledit rayon, Tsuna et le choix de ses articles que le petit groupe passa la caisse.

-Ah, je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer chez moi, soupira avec soulagement la jeune fille.

Choisir des culottes en compagnie de garçons n'était pas son activité préférée. C'était d'un gênant!

-Maintenant que tu as des sous-vêtements décents, on va pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement, annonça Reborn en souriant d'un air inquiétant.

-NOOOOOOON! hurla Sawada en se rendant compte que, définitivement, sa journée était pourrie.

oOOo

Tsuna avait confié le manteau d'Hibari à sa mère en lui recommandant de faire _très_ attention. Nana expliqua à sa fille qu'elle ne devrait pas oublier de remercier ce charmant garçon qui le lui avait gentiment prêté. La brunette approuva, se demandant intérieurement si elle ne serait pas plus avisée d'engager un homme de main pour rendre son bien au terrible manieur de tonfas.

-Aaah! Je ne vois pas comment ça aurait pu être pire avec Hibari! gémit-elle en se prenant la tête à l'idée de devoir le rencontrer le lendemain.

-Facile, la contra son tuteur en souriant. Tu aurais pu avoir un « problème féminin » dans son manteau.

La jeune fille pâlit à l'idée cauchemardesque.

oOOo

En changeant enfin la culotte transparente pour un boxer, Tsuna se croyait à l'abri de toute métaphore marine douteuse.

-Lapin! s'écria le morveux.

Sawada maudit le bugs bunny de sa culotte.

oOOo

Il était vingt heures du soir, mais, Gokudera en était sûr, Hibari serait là. Il avait une tête à camper à Namimori.

L'italien balança une dynamite qui explosa bruyamment dans la cour. Si ça ne faisait pas rappliquer au pas de course l'excité du comité du discipline, rien ne le ferait venir.

-Il est interdit de venir dans l'enceinte du collège en dehors des heures d'ouverture, fit une voix glaciale sur sa droite. Je vais te mordre à mort.

-Je savais que tu serais ici, affirma l'italien d'un air méprisant (qu'est-ce que ce fou furieux pouvait trouver à ce tas de briques grisâtres qu'était leur collège?).

-Qu'es-tu venu faire ici? demanda Hibari en sortant ses tonfas. Serais-tu masochiste?

-Enfoiré! Je suis venu te dire que la Juudaime va te rendre ton manteau demain. ET IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE TE LAISSE LA DRAGUER!

Hibari cligna des yeux, perplexe. Draguer? Que lui voulait cet imbécile? Le silence encouragea l'autre à continuer.

-T'es pas au niveau pour espérer quoi que ce soit de la Juudaime! Donc tu vas arrêter de lui tourner autour ET DE LUI FAIRE DES AVANCES CACHÉES SALE PERVERS!

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie? interrogea Kyoya en se mettant en garde.

-Comme si c'était ton genre de ne pas frapper tes victimes à terre et de leur laisser ton manteau! C'est une fille trop bien pour toi, alors oublie!

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Hibari choisit d'essayer d'éclaircir la situation avant de cogner.

-Tu m'accuses d'avoir essayé de draguer cette herbivore indécente avec qui tu traînes? s'enquit-il d'un ton quelque peu incertain. Sawada Tsunayoshi?

-La Juudaime n'est pas indécente, sale pervers!

-J'ai dû te frapper trop fort à la tête ce matin, constata le brun avec effarement.

Face à de tels dommages au niveau du cerveau, il prit note intérieurement de penser à achever ses victimes la prochaine fois. Pour le bien de la société.

-Fais l'innocent! gronda Gokudera, furieux. Crois-moi, je te surveillerai quand elle te rendra ton manteau!

-Et pourquoi je m'intéresserais à cette herbivore stupide?

Le fumeur vit rouge.

-Parce qu'elle est forte, belle, intelligente et charismatique. Plus que toi, connard!

Hibari se demanda s'ils parlaient de la même personne. Puis il se rappela que son adversaire avait visiblement bien pris au niveau de la cervelle.

-Elle est plate, commenta-t-il avant de charger.

Sur le toit, un jeune homme aux yeux vairons pleurait de rire.

-Oya... Moi qui espérais que Kyoya serait disponible pour un massage... Tant pis.

* * *

Prochaine victime, euh... je ne sais pas ^^'. Peut-être Hibari.


	3. Hibari

Bonjour ^^!

Voici la suite des aventures de notre fem!Tsuna et de ses amis, et comme prévu, ce chapitre tourne plutôt autour d'Hibari. Je tiens à remercier pour toutes les reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir, certaines m'ont bien fait rire aussi! En tout cas, ça motive pour faire la suite! Normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde, je m'excuse si j'ai oublié quelqu'un.

**Lovedei :** Je suis contente que le chapitre sur Gokudera t'ait fait rire ^^. Hibari gêné, c'est mignon mais un peu OOC sur les bords, aussi notre chef de comité de discipline préféré restera à peu près zen ce chapitre là ^^. J'espère que ça ne va pas te décevoir.

**Koko-chan : **Visiblement, le deuxième chapitre t'a plu aussi ^^. Par contre, il est inutile de mettre des url dans les messages, tout ce qui n'est pas lié à ou est censuré. Je te conseille de t'inscrire et de me mettre dans tes alertes, ce sera plus simple ^^. L'inscription n'est pas compliquée, mais il y a un petit délai avant de pouvoir poster des messages. Je ne connais pas tantei gakuen Q, mais Bleach est le principal fandom où je poste ^^.

Note : je suis un peu méchante avec Gokudera. J'espère que vous m'excuserez, je n'ai absolument rien contre lui XD.

* * *

Hibari regarda le corps blessé sur le sol. Le trop court temps de leur bataille avait dû être largement suffisant pour réveiller tout le quartier. Et cet herbivore au tempérament instable salissait actuellement la cour. Il fallait le bouger, il était contraire au règlement d'encombrer physiquement le collège. Chapitre quatre, paragraphe trois ligne deux du règlement. Et la ligne du dessous enjoignait de mettre les divers déchets à la poubelle. Il mettrait donc Gokudera Hayato dans la benne derrière le collège.

-Tu as de la chance, je ne sais pas si le bébé te veut en vie, annonça Kyoya à l'italien qui le fusillait du regard en murmurant des truc qui ressemblaient à « Juudaime ».

Il aiderait la société à se débarrasser des herbivores débiles mentaux une autre fois.

oOOo

Tsuna prit plusieurs inspirations profondes. Elle avait averti Yamamoto que si elle n'était revenue d'ici un quart d'heure, c'était qu'elle serait sans doute suffisamment blessée pour avoir besoin d'une ambulance. Gokudera n'était malheureusement pas là, la brunette ne pouvait donc pas compter sur son soutien inconditionnel. Prenant une dernière inspiration pour se donner tout le courage dont elle avait besoin, Sawada monta sur le toit.

-Hi... Hibari-san, bredouilla-t-elle pour attirer l'attention du brun qui était allongé à son habitude.

Bien évidemment, celui-ci ne dormait plus. Il aurait été trop facile de pouvoir poser son manteau près de lui avec un petit mot de remerciement. Tsuna se mit à prier tous les dieux du ciel pour qu'il ne soit pas de mauvaise humeur et que le travail de nettoyage et de repassage de sa mère soit aussi parfait qu'à son habitude.

Le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir les yeux pour la regarder, l'air glacial.

-Euh, je... ton manteau, Hibari-san, euh, merci beaucoup! lança-t-elle précipitamment en tentant de sourire.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, articula Kyoya d'une voix morne.

-Hii! Oui? sursauta la petite brune en entendant son nom.

-J'espère que ce manteau est impeccable, annonça-t-il en la détaillant de haut en bas à la recherche d'un quelconque manque à la tenue conforme au règlement.

-Oui, oui! Bien sûr! C'est ma mère qui s'en est chargée.

Hibari se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas échanger un éventuel sursis dans ses punitions contre un lot de cookies fait par Sawada Nana. Ils étaient vraiment bons.

-Euh, tiens, je te le rends, finit par dire la jeune fille, interrompant l'élaboration d'une nouvelle stratégie de chantage dans la tête du chef du comité de discipline.

Elle lui tendit son manteau, soigneusement plié dans un sac propre, priant pour sa survie. Hibari se redressa et attrapa la paquet sans un mot.

-Euh, j'y vais, je vais être en retard sinon, bégaya-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Ces simples mots prononcés avec froideur suffirent pour que la jeune fille se fige sur place en couinant.

-Ou... oui?

-Veilles à ce que l'herbivore qui te sert d'ami aille se faire soigner. Les fous et les idiots irrécupérables ne sont pas tolérés à Namimori.

-De qui parles tu? s'inquiéta la brunette en espérant que le chef du comité de discipline n'ait pas l'intention de virer ses deux amis sous ce prétexte là.

-Gokudera Hayato.

-Gokudera-kun? Que s'est-il passé?

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'affola. L'italien n'avait quand même pas...?

-Cet imbécile est persuadé que je te fais des avances.

-Hééééééééééééééé? s'étonna Tsuna se sentant mourir intérieurement et rougir extérieurement.

Il l'avait fait. Et si elle partait s'exiler au Tibet?

-Je... Je n'ai aucune idée sur pourquoi il pense ça! se défendit-elle agitant les mains avec gêne.

L'autre la regarda froidement sans répondre.

-Je... je vais y aller, Hibari-san, murmura-t-elle d'un air gêné.

Le brun lui jeta un regard glacial avant de dire :

-Maintenant que tu es dans une tenue décente, je vais te mordre à mort. Pour vol et agression d'un représentant de la discipline.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

oOOo

-Tsuna-chan! s'exclama Yamamoto en voyant la brunette arriver, couverte de bleus et avec du sang qui coulait le long de sa jambe.

-Ça va, ça va bien, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

-C'est Hibari?

-Non, en fait quand il a dit qu'il me mordrait à mort, je suis partie en courant et je suis tombée dans les escaliers qui mènent au toit.

En fait, le chef du comité de discipline s'était simplement recouché en entendant le bruit de la chute.

-Il faut soigner ça, Tsuna-chan, affirma Yamamoto, laissant planer comme une impression de déjà-vu.

-Hum, oui!

-Ju... Judaime! fit une voix faible à leur droite.

-GOKUDERA-KUN! s'affola immédiatement Sawada.

Son ami était couvert de blessures semblait avoir fait un tour dans une poubelle, au vu de l'odeur qu'il dégageait.

-Pourquoi es-tu allé voir Hibari-san? interrogea-t-elle avec inquiétude. Tu m'avais promis!

-Vous êtes blessée, Juudaime, répondit l'autre sans prêter attention aux questions de Tsuna. Je suis impardonnable.

-Gokudera-kun! s'écria la jeune fille d'un air réprobateur, ne voulant pas voir l'italien repartir dans son trip « la Juudaime a été blessée, c'est de ma faute, je ne suis pas digne de vivre ».

La réaction fut instantanée :

-Excusez-moi Juudaime! hurla-t-il en se jetant à genoux sur le sol, toute son énergie retrouvée, avant de relever la tête et de rougir derechef en voyant la culotte de sa mentor.

oOOo

**9h01 :** Je suis sur le toit et ma cible est en vue. Cette chère Sawada essaye de réprimander son auto-proclamé bras droit sans que celui-ci n'aille se suicider dès qu'elle aura tourné les talons. Exercice difficile, je le conçois. Kufufu, la Vongola Decima est blessée, à ce que je vois. Ça doit bien être la seule fille au monde qui peut réussir à échapper à Hibari pour revenir aussi blessée que si le chef du comité de discipline avait réussi à mettre la tonfa dessus.

D'ailleurs, Kyoya ne s'est même pas levé pour courir après « l'herbivore ». Carnivore, mais pas charognard...

**9h02 :** Je réprime une envie intense de créer une illusion d'averse sur Hibari, juste pour le voir se réveiller et rentrer en catastrophe. Je pourrais jouer à ça une autre fois, ce feignant passe la moitié de son temps à pioncer sur le toit, tel un lion se dorant la pilule dans la savane. En filant la métaphore, on pourrait ajouter que les lions envoient le plus souvent leurs subordonnés chasser à leur place, se contentant de se battre contre les éventuels rivaux et de prélever la meilleure part de la chasse. Tout comme Kyoya, qui se débarrasse des demi-portions en envoyant son comité de discipline, se réservant les rivaux dignes de ce nom (moi) et les bentôs de ses victimes.

La seule différence majeure entre le lion et Hibari, c'est que le lion se tape ses subordonnés (les femelles, en tout cas) et pas Hibari. Mais je crois que je m'égare.

**9h03 :** Tsuna a fini de persuader le fumeur qu'il ne fallait pas mettre fin à ses jours, ni chercher à venger son honneur, ni piéger le casier d'Hibari, et aussi de se relever, parce que ça fait cinq minutes qu'il est à genoux devant elle. Hayato ayant dégagé la vue, je peux mieux voir la brunette. Elle est blessée et le sang coule, kufufu. Et le pansement qu'elle a au genou (placé là par les bons soins de sa carpette fumeuse) est assez mal attaché. Il est temps que je passe à l'action.

**9h05 : **Je suis discrètement le petit groupe qui semble vouloir repartir chez eux pour se soigner et se laver. Tsuna boîte légèrement, et je vois le pansement glisser de plus en plus. Gokudera propose son bras à la jeune fille avec la régularité d'un métronome, mais elle refuse. Je me demande si c'est parce qu'elle a peur d'aggraver les blessures de son ami ou parce qu'elle n'ose pas lui dire qu'il sent la poubelle à deux mètres.

**9h10 : **Le pansement glisse. Je bondis.

-HIIIIIIIIIIII! couine Tsuna en voyant un chaton lui arracher des doigts le tissu qu'elle venait de ramasser.

Je sprinte. Mine de rien, je suis un chaton rapide.

-Reviens! beugle l'accro aux cigarettes en se lançant à ma poursuite.

Que le chien-chien de la Vongola Decima se mette à courir après tout ce qui bouge, et, en l'occurrence, votre serviteur en chaton, ne me surprend qu'à moitié. Le seul truc qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il ne court pas après les balles de l'autre baseballer. Quoique, si c'était Tsuna qui les lançait, il pourrait même participer à des concours canins, je pense. Rapporter la balle, faire le beau, sauter dans un cerceau... Il est intelligent, vous savez?

-Gokudera-kun! s'exclame la brunette en partant à son tour pour suivre son ami.

Le dernier du groupe, voyant partir les deux, se dit que faire un peu de sport n'était pas plus mal et suit finalement le mouvement. Un vrai troupeau de moutons ; Hibari aurait adoré.

**9h11 : **Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi les trois abrutis me courent encore après. Pour Gokudera, c'est peut-être un réflexe à cause de ce gosse au pyjama vache qui a tendance à piquer des trucs, mais là, il devrait avoir réfléchi sur pourquoi il poursuivait un chaton, non? J'ai piqué un pansement usagé qui est tombé par terre, pas le portefeuille de Tsuna.

-Reviens, chaton de mes deux! braille-t-il, faisant montre d'une belle endurance pour un fumeur compulsif.

-Gokudera-kun! Arrête toi! s'époumone ma cible qui est plutôt nulle dans tout ce qui est sport -ou même ce qui ne l'est pas, mais là n'est pas la question.

Visiblement, elle ne lui a pas appris à revenir quand elle crie « au pied! ». C'est pourtant la base de tout dressage, non?

-Hahaha! Il est rapide, non? s'enthousiasme Yamamoto, le seul des trois qui doit aimer courir pour courir, enfin, ce genre d'effort inutile et sans intérêt qui caractérise les sportifs.

Je fuis à toutes pattes vers le collège, parce que je n'arrive pas à les semer et que je commence à m'essouffler, moi aussi. Je me demande quelle place me donnerait Fuuta parmi les chatons les plus rapides du quartier.

**9h12 :** Je rentre en trombe dans le collège, mon pansement toujours entre les dents. Sans en avoir l'air, ce bout de tissu sanguinolant me ralentit.

-Tu vas t'arrêter, oui? continue de m'apostropher l'enfumé de la cervelle, sans écouter les appels de plus en plus faibles de son idole qui, elle, se fatiguait.

Je l'ignore et continue de détaler. Cet imbécile décide de changer de tactique, voyant qu'il commençait à gagner du terrain sur moi. Un bâton de de dynamite atterrit quelques mètres devant moi, me coupant la route.

-Miaouuu! protestai-je en sentant l'explosion me faire ralentir.

Je tourne à droite, peu décidé à faire demi-tour pour sauter dans les bras de mon poursuivant. Un explosif me coupe la route. Changement de trajectoire en diagonale. Ce crétin n'avait-il pas juré de me protéger en tant que « chaton de la Juudaime »?

**9h14 :**

-Rocket bomb! vocifère derrière moi le fanatique des pétards.

Je pile, n'ayant pas d'autre choix devant les dynamites tombant de toutes parts. Je suis coincé, et je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour me matérialiser. J'espère juste que Tsuna et les autres me prendront pour un pauvre petit chaton tremblant qui voulait s'amuser.

-Encore à maltraiter ce chat, herbivores? interrogea une voix froide sur ma droite.

Mon cœur fit un saut périlleux dans mon petit torse. Cette voix glaciale, cette silhouette de crevette n'étant pas mise en valeur par les manches courtes de sa chemise, ce regard bleu de tueur, ces tonfas meurtrières, ainsi que cet insigne si tentant pour des griffes de chat... Oui, Hibari Kyoya volait à mon secours, une nouvelle fois.

-Miaou, fis-je en voyant ce nouvel arrivant.

-Idiot! Je voulais juste l'attraper! braille Gokudera qui ne se sent visiblement pas prêt pour un autre round face au terrifiant chef du comité de discipline.

Hibari regarda de haut (enfin, c'est relatif, vu sa taille moyenne, kufufu) le troupeau d'herbivores qui venait de franchir la ligne sacrée du règlement.

-Retard, dégradation du collège, maltraitance d'animal dans le collège, tenue non conforme (je jurerais l'avoir entendu renifler d'un air entendu en regardant Hayato )... Je vais vous mordre à mort, annonce mon sauveur en levant une de ses tonfas qui scintilla sinistrement dans la lumière matinale.

**9h16 :** J'admire un repli stratégique précipité de mes poursuivants face au brun. Il n'y a pas à dire, Hibari sait se faire obéir. Il se tourne vers moi et me ramasse. Je ronronne de bonheur alors qu'il vérifie que je ne suis pas blessé.

Le japonais a un cœur de pierre avec un petit côté tout mou pour les petites choses mignonnes. Brave garçon. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui.

**9h17 :** Mon masseur personnel me retire le pansement de la bouche. Cet enfoiré le balance dans une des poubelles du collège. Je devrai le récupérer après, et fouiller les poubelles ne m'enchante pas. J'ai déjà eu un échantillon d'odeur avec le fumeur compulsif, merci. Devant mes protestations outrées, Kyoya me caresse la tête avant de murmurer :

-Il y a des proies plus intéressantes.

Je ne suis pas d'accord, mais je me garde bien de le lui dire. A la place je lui jette un regard énamouré. J'ai envie de me faire masser.

**9h20 :** Nous sommes de retour sur le toit. Je suis dans les mains d'Hibari et je dois avouer que c'est plutôt confortable. Je décide de rester dormir avec lui. Voilà une autre différence entre lui et un lion. La plupart des lions chassent leur rivaux de leur territoire. Ils ne les massent pas, ce que lui fait du bout des doigts, les yeux clos, en souriant légèrement. Kufufu.

**10h00 :** Je romps le moment de tendresse pour aller récupérer mon pansement. Hibari me jette un regard impénétrable alors que je m'éloigne : je crois que je l'ai réveillé.

**10h05 : **J'arrive à la poubelle et à la partie « marrante » : la fouiller. Dieu merci, aucun tampon usagé ne devrait se cacher ici.

**10h06 :** Le sac qu'elle contenait A DISPARU! Je suis furieux. Où est-il? Un regard sur les autres poubelles de la cour me montre que ce ne sont pas les éboueurs qui ont fait du zèle. Et je doute que Gokudera vénère sa chère Juudaime au point d'aller récupérer ses pansements dans une poubelle.

-Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, Mukuro, fait une voix enfantine dans mon dos.

L'arcobaleno, Reborn.

**10h07 :** Je renonce pour aujourd'hui et retourne dans ma cuve pour réfléchir. Ce n'est décidément pas mon jour. Comment pourrais-je me venger?

oOOo

Tsuna attendait derrière la porte de la salle de bain de Gokudera en compagnie de Yamamoto, lequel ne disait rien, une fois n'est pas coutume. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas trop aimé devoir fuir face au fou furieux qu'était leur chef du comité de discipline, mais, avec Tsuna et Gokudera blessés et lui-même désarmé, autant s'attaquer à un char d'assaut armé d'un cure dent.

« Toc toc »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, surpris. Qu'est-ce que c'était?

« Toc toc »

-La fenêtre! s'exclama la jeune fille, faisant preuve d'intuition, prouvant que l'entraînement de Reborn avait bien une quelconque utilité.

Elle ouvrit les rideaux, découvrant avec surprise un petit oiseau jaune qui tapotait du bec contre la paroi de verre. Sawada ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant entrer l'oiseau qui se posa dans sa main.

-Oh, c'est un jeu? demanda le baseballer en riant en montrant la patte de la petite créature où un message était accroché.

Tsuna reçut ainsi son premier message par Hibird voyageur.

Elle tendit la main et décrocha le papier. L'oiseau s'ébroua et reprit son envol, chantonnant l'hymne du lycée. Gokudera sortit en trombe de sa salle de bain, persuadé qu'Hibari les avait suivi ici pour leur faire payer leur viol aggravé du règlement. Heureusement, il était habillé et découvrit en guise de menace une Juudaime toute rouge et affolée devant un bout de papier.

Après quelques secondes de confusion, le calme revint et la jeune fille lut à voix haute et tremblante le papier.

oOOo

**11h04 : **J'ai mis mon plan de vengeance en marche. J'ai horreur de perdre du temps, vous savez, et plus encore qu'on m'en fasse perdre. Kufufu...

oOOo

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, _

_tu es encore une fois en train de sécher les cours avec tes herbivores d'amis, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas te convoquer dans mon bureau. Tu as de la chance que les dégradations du collège soient minimes et que le chaton se porte bien malgré l'imbécilité de ton prétendu bras droit. Néanmoins, je pourrais peut-être passer l'éponge sur les évènements de la journée si tu me retrouves ce soir à sept heures au collège, sans aucun des herbivores qui te traînent autour, ni ce bébé qui est ton tuteur. _

_Ton uniforme a intérêt à être impeccable,_

_Hibari Kyoya._

_P.S. : Si tu n'y es pas, je te mordrai à mort._

Gokudera faillit en faire un malaise. Une missive pareille de la part du chef du comité de discipline, longue et sans même un « stupide herbivore » ou « que je puisse te mordre à mort » valait une dizaine d'invitations et de déclarations d'amour.

oOOo

Au même instant, Hibari levait un sourcil d'agacement en découvrant que quelqu'un était entré dans son bureau. Il attrapa le message qui trônait en évidence sur la table.

_Hibari-san,_

_je ne peux plus tolérer que tu blesses mes amis comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui. Nous règlerons ça à sept heures ce soir au collège. _

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Tout d'abord perplexe (l'herbivore se rebiffait? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé depuis une heure?), il sourit à la perspective du combat qui s'annonçait. Le bébé serait peut-être là.

oOOo

Tsuna glapit de surprise en ouvrant son casier. Il contenait, en plus de ses cours, une fleur, et un mot, « A ce soir », de la même écriture stricte que la lettre donnée par Hibird. Refermant lentement la porte du casier sans prendre le cahier qu'elle était venue y chercher, la jeune fille se laissa tomber à genoux, la tête entre les mains. Gokudera-kun voyait-il juste à propos des sentiments d'Hibari pour elle?

Quelque part dans une cuve en Italie, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir bleuté ricanait, satisfait.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^. Pour le prochain, il fera sans doute intervenir Ryohei, à moins que je change d'avis. C'est difficile de faire tourner un chapitre autour d'un unique personnage.

Merci à MmeRoronoa pour sa relecture, grâce à elle vous avez évité une intrigue incompréhensible sur la fin ^^!


	4. Rencontre

Bonjour, bonsoir ^^!

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre pour ce chapitre. En fait, si cette fic était un bébé, je dirais que la conception a été longue et pleine de plaisir, la grossesse chaotique et l'accouchement douloureux (ouais, le rating T tolère les métaphores douteuses). Et puis, ce serait un bébé qui a subi de nombreuses interventions de chirurgie esthétique parce que sa tête ne revenait pas à sa mère ni à sa marraine (MmeRoronoa ^^). Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vaut ce dernier texte à force de le lire et relire...

Merci à **Lal**, **No name**,** Anaïs **et** Echizen D Luffy **pour leur review! Bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Dans la chambre de Tsuna se tenait une réunion stratégique de la plus haute importance. A trois, Gokudera, Yamamoto et la jeune fille avaient pu établir avec une presque certitude que les deux messages avaient la même écriture. Et ladite écriture correspondait bien à l'idée que l'on pouvait se faire de l'écriture d'Hibari. Soigneusement tracés avec soin, les mots semblaient presque protocolaires et auraient pu illustrer un livre de lecture pour enfant. Et, de plus, la missive semblait bien bavarde pour un garçon qui faisait rarement des phrases de plus de dix mots -sauf pour réciter le règlement.

-Donc, il semblerait que ce soit bien cet enfoiré qui vous a envoyé ça, Juudaime! Et l'oiseau jaune qui chante l'hymne du collège en est la preuve. Il n'y a que cet imbécile règlementaire pour aimer cet air stupide.

-Mais, Hibari-san m'invitant à un rendez-vous amoureux est... soupira Tsuna en rougissant avant de reprendre : c'est comme si la terre venait de changer de sens.

-Haha! Mais il n'est peut-pas aussi froid qu'il en a l'air, s'exclama le baseballer, optimiste. Peut-être que la bagarre n'est qu'un moyen d'attirer ton attention.

-Mais une fleur, venant d'Hibari-san... contesta Sawada d'un air perplexe. Et puis, sur le toit, alors qu'il n'y avait personne, il dit qu'il voulait me mordre à mort, et il avait l'air sincère.

-Juudaime! Il n'a peut-être pas eu le courage de vous avouer ce qu'il pensait! brailla tout à coup le fumeur en tapant du point sur la table.

-Hé?

-C'est évident! Quand vous êtes allé le voir, Juudaime, il vous a parlé de notre bataille, n'est-ce pas? C'était un test pour savoir ce que vous pensiez, Juudaime! Et comme vous lui avez dit que vous n'étiez pas intéressée, il n'a pas eu le courage d'avouer que c'était vrai! Et pour se venger, il vous a menacée!

Tsuna se dit que, contre toutes apparences, Bianchi devait avoir une influence déplorable sur son petit frère en matière d'amour.

-C'est ça! s'emporta Gokudera. Il vous provoque tout le temps, il vous prête son manteau, et maintenant, il vous envoie des fleurs et des invitations!

Il fit une pause devant ses amis ébahis avant de grommeler entre ses dents, rougissant :

-Mais si ça se trouve ce sale pervers s'intéresse à vous depuis qu'il a vu vos charmes de plus près.

-Go... Gokudera-kun! protesta Sawada en sentant ses joues chauffer au rappel de l'épisode des sous-vêtements.

-Et bien, Hibari est un peu particulier, non? intervint Yamamoto. Il a l'air de s'intéresser à ceux qui savent se défendre et Tsuna-chan aurait pu gagner contre lui. Hahaha, elle manque juste un peu d'entraînement!

-Il... Il m'appelle toujours herbivore, souffla la brunette en devenant de nouveau pivoine.

-Il appelle tout le monde herbivore, grogna le fumeur compulsif. Sauf sa petite personne mégalo.

-Et, que ce soit vrai ou faux, je ne sais pas si c'est prudent de se rendre toute seule au collège, murmura la Vongola en tremblant à l'avance du noir régnant et des voyous qui devaient roder dans les environs. Je vais demander son avis à Reborn.

-Je ne pourrais pas être là, annonça ce dernier après avoir écouté en silence la jeune fille.

-Héé?

Pourquoi l'arcobaleno n'était-il jamais là au moment où on avait besoin de lui?

-Dino m'a appelé. On a besoin de moi en Italie pour enquêter sur une étrange évasion d'un hôpital psychiatrique de haute-sécurité mafieux.

Tsuna déglutit difficilement. La dernière fois qu'on lui avait annoncé une évasion, les ennuis s'étaient mis à pleuvoir.

-Normalement tu n'es pas concernée, Tsuna. Mais en attendant de revenir, je te confie à Bianchi.

-Hé? brailla la jeune fille, mi-étonnée mi-horrifiée et un peu anxieuse à l'idée d'une éventuelle tentative de meurtre pendant l'absence de son professeur particulier.

-Si c'est question d'amour, ça me convient, susurra cette dernière en enlaçant l'arcobaleno. Raconte moi tes peines de cœur, Tsuna.

La brunette échangea un regard avec ses amis. Après tout, l'avis d'une personne plus expérimentée pourrait leur être utile, vu qu'il y connaissait autant en amour qu'en musique traditionnelle Thaïlandaise.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir entendu l'exposé fait par Tsuna et les autres (Gokudera se tenant le ventre dans un coin de la chambre), Bianchi exposa son point de vue :

-Tu dois y aller!

-Hé? Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu ne peux pas laisser un amour dans l'attente. Tu penses peut-être que tu vas tomber sur le glacial chef du comité de discipline, mais tu négliges la force de l'amour qui transforme tous ceux qu'il touche! L'amour peut tout faire! Hibari Kyoya se languit sans doute de toi, l'âme en peine, murmurant ton nom dans la fraîcheur du soir, et imaginant ton sourire à lui seul destiné. Il t'a offert une fleur, Tsuna, et pour un homme si froid, si réservé, c'est presque se donner en spectacle! Tu ne peux pas le laisser dans l'attente, alors qu'il te réserve peut-être en secret le meilleur de lui même. Tsuna! Tu ne connais de lui que ce qu'il laisse voir aux autres! A toi de négliger les épines pour voir quelle rose elles protègent! Un garçon si déterminé ne peut que cacher un amoureux passionné prêt à se tuer pour toi! Telle est la force de l'amour!

-Mais... protesta faiblement la jeune fille, n'arrivant pas trop à imaginer le chef du comité de discipline lui offrant des fleurs en souriant.

Bianchi se leva brusquement, plaquant ses deux mains sur la table.

-Si ce garçon est capable de se battre par colère alors qu'il est à ses limites physiques, ne penses-tu pas qu'il est capable de franchir les trois cent mètres qui séparent le collège de ta maison alors qu'il est en pleine forme et porté par la force de l'amour?

-HIIIIIIIIII! hurla Tsuna, terrifiée par l'hypothèse d'un Hibari allant la chercher chez elle.

Gokudera se réveilla en sursaut.

-Bon, prépare toi, maintenant! ordonna Bianchi en voyant que la brunette ne disait plus rien. Je veux que tu sois parfaite! Je t'accompagnerais ce soir jusqu'au collège.

Sans vraiment écouter les protestations de sa victime, la tueuse saisit le poignet de la jeune fille et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain, plantant là Yamamoto et Hayato. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard affolé, tandis qu'à travers la porte de la salle de bain leur parvenait les conseils de la jeune femme sur la meilleure manière de croiser et décroiser les jambes pour attirer l'œil d'un homme.

oOOo

Il était sept heures et demi, et Tsuna se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé son premier rendez-vous amoureux comme ça. En uniforme du collège (impeccable, comme le voulait l'autre), elle allait rejoindre le terrifiant et glacial Hibari Kyoya en croisant les doigts pour que comme le pensait Bianchi, il avait muté du parfait sadique en amoureux transi et romantique. Même s'il était plus probable qu'il était resté aussi protocolaire qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Je te laisse là, Tsuna, annonça enfin la tueuse scorpione en arrivant devant la porte du lycée. Bonne chance!

-M... merci!

La brunette s'avança dans la cours sombre. Elle était un peu en avance, et elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Personne. Elle lissa sa jupe du revers de la main, stressée, et se demanda si elle devait essayer d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Peut-être Hibari était-il resté dans son bureau.

-Tu es en avance, commença une voix froide venant de l'ombre avant d'être coupée.

-SAWADA! VIENS T'ENTRAÎNER À L'EXTRÊME AVEC MOI!

-Onii-san? s'étonna la brunette en se retournant.

Le boxeur était là, en survêtement. Il eut un sourire satisfait avant de crier :

-ALLEZ, EXTRÊME SPRINT POUR COMMENCER!

-Hé? Hééééééé! couina la jeune fille en sentant le frère de Kyoko l'attraper par le bras et l'entraîner derrière lui façon drapeau.

Hibari resta figé sur place, interloqué. Bien que cette herbivore soit venue en jupe pour se battre (pas le plus pratique ni le plus décent), tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que cet herbivore bruyant arrive et lui pique son combat sous le nez. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

-Onii-san! Arrête! cria Tsuna sans parvenir à échapper à la prise du boxeur.

-TROIS FOIS LE TOUR DU COLLÈGE EXTRÊMEMENT VITE!

Elle jeta un regard angoissé derrière elle. Le chef du comité de discipline les poursuivait et il avait l'air furieux. Qui ne le serait pas en voyant la jeune fille avec qui on a rendez-vous être enlevé sous votre nez avec autant d'indélicatesse?

-Onii-san, s'il te plaît, arrête toi! supplia Tsuna. Hibari-san est là!

-Cet enfoiré n'a rien à nous dire, on n'est pas dans le collège! répliqua fort justement Ryohei. Ce serait _extrêmement_ injuste!

-Mais, onii-san! J'avais rendez-vous avec...

Sans l'écouter, le boxeur se mit à accélérer, leur faisant faire le premier tour du lycée. Ce fut une minute très longue pour Sawada.

-Arrête toi, imbécile de boxeur! hurla une voix bien connue.

-Gokudera-kun! s'exclama la brunette avec un soulagement mêlé de crainte.

Hibari ne risquait-il pas de prendre ombrage de la présence de l'italien? Une explosion poussa Ryohei à s'arrêter.

-Imbécile! Tu ne vois pas que tu importunes la Juudaime qui a un rendez-vous? gronda le fumeur en agitant d'un air menaçant une dynamite sous sa cigarette.

-Je ne pouvais extrêmement pas savoir! se défendit le sportif en lâchant sa victime.

-Si tu l'écoutais, tu l'aurais su!

Le chef du comité de discipline arriva à ce moment là, mécontent de l'exercice qu'il venait de faire.

-Herbivore décérébré, je vais te mordre à mort, annonça-t-il, au boxeur, furieux.

-Hi... Hibari-san! couina la jeune fille pour empêcher le frère de sa meilleure amie de se faire blesser. Ce n'est pas grave, je suis toujours là, je...

Elle aurait sans doute continué sa phrase et tenté de persuader son « futur-ex-amoureux » (ou « ex-futur-amoureux ») que sa présence était amplement suffisante et que les autres allaient partir, si un caniche n'était pas arrivé à ce moment là. Un caniche de quarante centimètres de haut, tout frisotté, avec la démarche nerveuse et bondissante de tout chien débordant d'énergie. Vous savez, un de ces caniche avec l'air pervers des petits chiens qui adorent aboyer et grogner sur tout le monde, particulièrement les filles peureuses. Un caniche qui venait de trouver la cible idéale.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! hurla Tsuna en se retournant pour courir et entrer dans le collège, le chien aboyant et grognant sur ses talons.

Kyoya leva un sourcil méprisant. Ryohei parut étonné. Gokudera sursauta.

-Juudaime! cria-t-il en se précipitant pour protéger sa boss des outrages d'un chien qui pouvait avoir n'importe quelle maladie.

-Sawada a extrêmement peur des chiens, commenta le boxeur, avant de se rendre compte qu'Hibari le regardait toujours. Je vais continuer mon entraînement. A plus!

Et il repartit dans un extrême sprint, laissant planté là le maniaque du règlement. Ce dernier choisit de faire demi-tour et d'aller voir ce que faisaient les deux herbivores dans le collège.

Tsuna avait fui, le chien toujours sur ses talons. Elle fit en vain un tour de la cour, cherchant un endroit en hauteur où se mettre à l'abri du monstre frisotté qui en voulait à ses chaussures.

Et puis, elle trouva. Et si elle se mettait à l'abri dans les bâtiments? La brunette fit un brusque virage et franchit la porte heureusement ouverte du bloc central qui abritait la majorité des cours de Namimori High. Malheureusement, le temps qu'elle passe la porte, le caniche avait réussi à la suivre. Commença donc une poursuite dans les couloirs du collèges.

-Je suis vraiment maudite, pensa la jeune fille.

Parce que tout est une question de point de vue. Du sien et pour beaucoup de camarades de classe, elle était Tsuna-la-bonne-à-rien. Pas-belle-Tsuna. Pour Gokudera, elle était, espérait-elle, une amie, et surtout, elle le savait, une étoile merveilleuse qu'il appelait « Juudaime ». En fait, selon les points de vue, la situation serait résumée comme telle :

Selon Bianchi : ayant fait fondre le cœur d'un dangereux glaçon qui était prêt à tout pour elle, Tsuna s'était rendue au rendez-vous secret de celui-ci, avant d'être prise à parti par un malotru qui l'avait emmenée de force devant son soupirant pour partager un peu de bon temps avec elle. Hibari s'était précipité à son secours et réglait maintenant son compte à un rival (et peut être à ce gêneur de Gokudera) avant de revenir la sauver et de, sans doute, l'inviter dans son bureau ou la salle de réception pour un moment tendre mais gêné.

Selon le caniche, une idiote avait eu l'imprudence de se promener devant lui (ou elle, mais ça Tsuna n'avait pas vérifié) et voulait apparemment se faire poursuivre et mordre.

Selon Gokudera, son idole avait un rendez-vous amoureux avec un dangereux sadique qu'il serait imprudent d'envoyer promener, ce dernier étant tombé sous le charme de la future mafieuse, ou tout simplement était attiré par la transparence de ses sous-vêtements -un tel sadique pouvait tout aussi bien être pervers. Un stupide boxeur avait retardé et mis en danger la Juudaime (encore un rival?), et maintenant un chien peut-être enragé la poursuivait. Il devait la sauver, et ce, _avant _l'autre glaçon qui voulait le cœur d'une jeune femme trop bien pour lui.

Pour Tsuna, cette journée était aussi pourrie que les autres, mais un petit peu plus que d'habitude. D'habitude, le soir, elle n'avait pas un rendez-vous amoureux avec un fana de jeux morbido-sadiques, et n'était pas poursuivie (oh, honte suprême) par un petit caniche un peu agressif. Elle avait peur des caniches. Et elle se demandait ce que pensait Hibari-san, et surtout, ce qui allait ce passer après.

Gokudera entra dans la cours et vit Tsuna se précipiter à l'intérieur du collège, le chien sur ses talons.

-Juudaime!

-Hayato, laisse cet Hibari la protéger! Tu ne devais pas intervenir dans ce rendez-vous amoureux, reprocha une voix féminine et mécontente.

L'interpellé se tourna pour regarder.

-Grande sœur! Arrrg! s'exclama-t-il en tombant, se tenant le ventre, en proie à des douleurs.

-Tu n'es encore qu'un gamin, soupira Bianchi en le prenant sur ses épaules.

En croisant le chef du comité de discipline qui rentrait dans l'enceinte, elle le salua d'un signe de tête et franchit le portail, agacée.

Hibari entra dans la cour de son école au pas de course. Il n'avait pas autorisé cette herbivore à entrer dans le collège en dehors des heures de cours. Et il était impatient de ce combat. Après cinq minutes de recherches à l'aide de son radar à élèves fautifs (encore appelé instinct du carnivore à trouver sa proie), il trouva la jeune fille.

Arc-boutée contre l'une des portes d'une classe vide du deuxième étage, elle sursauta lorsque le chef du comité de discipline entra par l'autre entrée.

-Il... Il est parti? demanda-t-elle un peu stupidement.

-Si tu parles de ce tout petit chien, oui. Mais les animaux ne sont pas tolérés dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Tsuna se demanda à quel point elle avait baissé dans son estime de carnivore. Et d'ailleurs, il avait l'air bien froid. Était-ce vraiment la même personne qui l'avait invité à un rendez-vous amoureux?

- Les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à entrer dans le collège en dehors des heures d'ouverture, lâcha Kyoya, glacial.

-Hibari-san, je suis désolée, commença-t-elle avant d'être une nouvelle fois interrompue, cette fois-ci non pas par un chien mais par un tour de clé dans la serrure de la porte près d'elle.

Le chef du comité de discipline, comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose, bondit vers la porte par laquelle il était entré, juste à temps pour pouvoir heurter le battant et sentir la clé verrouiller l'unique sortie restante.

-Je vous laisse en amoureux, fit Bianchi derrière la porte.

On entendit des pas s'éloigner.

-Attends! Bianchi-san! Ne plaisante pas! Ouvre-nous! s'affola Tsuna.

La perspective d'être enfermée dans une salle de classe avec un Hibari amoureux ou plus probable, mécontent, n'était pas réjouissante. Les yeux du brun se mirent à briller de colère. Tsuna envisagea sérieusement pendant deux secondes de sauter par la fenêtre pour lui échapper.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, tu as trente secondes pour me donner une explication, la prévint Hibari.

Lorsque ce dernier détachait ses syllabes comme ça, c'était un assez mauvais présage.

-Mais... Mais, je n'y suis pour rien, Hi... Hibari-san!

-Vingt-cinq secondes.

-Je suis venue à ton... rendez-vous, je ne sais pas ce que font les autres ici!

-Vingt secondes.

-Si tu veux tenir ça secret il n'y aura pas de soucis! Ils veulent juste me protéger, Hibari-san!

-...

-Seulement ils ont vu le message de ton oiseau en même temps que moi!

-Quel message?

-Et bien... Le message que tu m'as envoyé avec ton oiseau jaune, celui qui chante l'hymne du lycée, précisa Tsuna, comme s'il y en avait un autre. Et ce... celui dans le casier, avec la fleur.

-Quelle fleur, de quoi parles-tu, herbivore?

Hibari ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. Son oiseau avait-il _vraiment_ l'air d'un pigeon voyageur? Sawada avait-elle vraiment besoin de lunettes -et d'un cerveau en état de marche?

-Celle que tu as mis dans mon casier, avec un message, compléta la jeune fille prise d'un doute terrible.

Ce n'était pas Hibari-san qui l'avait invitée ici... Elle sortit le premier message de sa poche et le tendit à l'autre.

-Ce n'est pas mon écriture, conclut le brun après un bref examen.

Tsuna pâlit pour de bon. Un piège, c'était un piège. Coincée avec Hibari-san furieux. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir à ce point? Les évadés psychiatriques dont avait fait mention Reborn étaient-ils derrière tout ça?

-Euh... J'é... j'étais venue pour ça, d... dans le doute je n'ai pas voulu refuser, bredouilla la jeune fille en essayant de ne pas paraître complètement idiote.

Elle le savait : un Hibari-san amoureux était un Hibari-san venant d'une autre dimension.

-... , répondit l'autre en lui jetant un regard froid où perçait tout son mépris.

Ainsi la petite herbivore s'était imaginée que _lui_, le chef du comité de discipline, l'avait invitée à Namimori pour un rendez-vous amoureux? L'herbivore explosif devait vraiment être contagieux. Il aurait pourtant juré que la connerie était une maladie de naissance qui ne se transmettait pas trop. Soupirant, Kyoya plongea la main dans sa poche. Il avait toujours avec lui un double des clés de son collège.

-Qu'y-a-t-il, Hibari-san? interrogea timidement Tsuna en voyant les yeux de son camarade s'écarquiller de surprise.

La bouche de la terreur du collège se plia en une grimace de colère et de mécontentement profond.

-Cette femme nous a enfermé avec mes propres clés, lui apprit-il finalement, la fusillant du regard.

Tsuna se demanda si elle réussirait à s'en sortir vivante. Hibari détestait que l'on se moque de lui, à peu près autant qu'il se fichait de l'innocence de ses victimes. Et elle était la seule à pouvoir subir...

Le brun ouvrit la fenêtre.

-Après toi, herbivore. Ta présence dans le bâtiment n'est pas tolérée par le règlement.

-M... mais, Hibari-san, nous sommes au deuxième étage. C'est... c'est trop haut! réagit Tsuna à cette galante proposition.

En plus elle avait le vertige. Et Reborn qui n'était jamais là quand il le fallait...

-Plutôt que de te mordre à mort, je me contenterais de voir ton corps s'exploser sur le béton, lança Kyoya, glacé. Et pense à retenir ta jupe. Tu sautes ou je te pousse?

-Hi... Hibari-san, s'il te plaît, c'est beaucoup trop haut!

-J'en conclus que tu préfère que ça soit moi qui te jette, répondit-il en levant ses tonfas.

-Hibari-san! Hibari-san! Non! YAAAAAAH! hurla la jeune fille, fermant les yeux dans l'attente d'un violent coup de tonfa dans le ventre. Le chef du comité de discipline fit un pas en avant et exerça une légère poussée du bout des doigts. Déséquilibrée (a-t-on aussi idée de s'adosser à une fenêtre ouverte?), elle bascula. Et testa toute la puissance de ses cordes vocales.

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux en sentant le vide, elle vit le petit sourire sadique du brun qui la regardait tomber, attendant la seconde où elle s'éclaterait lamentablement par terre et arrêterait de lui agresser les tympans avec ses cris. Puis ce sourire s'effaça d'un seul coup et Sawada sentit des bras la rattraper, amortissant le choc.

-Tsuna-chan!

-Yamamoto! s'étouffa la brunette en reconnaissant son sauveur.

-Tu es blessée?

-Non, pas vraiment. Merci beaucoup!

Puis ils levèrent les yeux vers la fenêtre par laquelle Tsuna venait de faire une sortie mémorable. Hibari s'apprêtait à enjamber le rebord pour sauter à son tour. Échangeant un regard, les deux amis firent demi-tour et partirent en courant d'un commun accord. Courageux, oui, masochistes, non.

Ils allaient franchir la grille du collège, le chef du comité de discipline sur leurs talons, lorsque quelqu'un s'interposa.

-Kufufu, pas plus loin, annonça le jeune homme en levant son trident, leur bloquant le passage.

-HIIIIIIIIIII! Mu... Mukuro! cria la jeune fille, effrayée.

Pourquoi était-il ici? Pourquoi sa vie était-elle aussi pourrie? Pourquoi Reborn n'était-il une fois de plus pas là au moment où il fallait?

-Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Yamamoto en riant d'un air gêné.

-Et bien, je n'aurais pas dû intervenir, mais mon plan ne devait pas se dérouler comme ça, leur apprit le sadique aux yeux vairons.

-Ton... ton plan? s'affola Tsuna, avant de se retourner, entendant un bruit derrière elle. HIIIIIIII!

Elle était _entre_ Mukuro et Hibari. Et vu la tête du chef du comité de discipline, ils allaient se battre.

L'illusionniste ricana une nouvelle fois.

-A l'origine, je devais me débarrasser de ton encombrant tuteur et de tes pots de colle d'amis, puis t'enfermer avec Hibari-_chan_ et le laisser s'occuper de toi. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'il parte pour enfoncer mon trident dans ton corps disloqué...

Le chef du comité de discipline serra les dents, énervé. Il avait horreur d'être manipulé comme un pion.

-Mais visiblement, mon chef du comité de discipline préféré a choisi de courir après ses proies plutôt que de les mordre à mort sur place...

Il soupira, affligé.

-Et dire que j'ai fait tant d'efforts pour rendre crédible cette évasion et cette demande de rendez-vous... Et je dois encore payer de ma personne...

-C'est toi qui était derrière tout ça? s'affola Sawada.

Les lettres, la fleur, le rendez-vous, l'évasion des psychopathes, et même le caniche! C'était lui? Oh mon Dieu, que devait-elle faire? Elle avait le choix entre se faire mordre à mort et affronter une nouvelle fois Mukuro!

-Kufufu, oui, répliqua l'illusionniste en agitant de sa main libre des clés qui s'avérèrent être celles de Kyoya. Et puisque ce cher Hibari-chan n'a pas voulu te blesser, je vais devoir faire ça moi-même...

-HIIII! Mukuro, tu ne vas pas...? couina Tsuna avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Les trois garçons la fixèrent, surpris.

Elle sentit un liquide couler entre ses jambes, puis glisser lentement le long de sa cuisse, luisant dans la pénombre. Il y eut un soudain silence gêné. La brunette pouvait maintenant ajouter à sa liste des choses qu'elle aimerait oublier définitivement : « j'ai eu mes premières règles dans le collège, devant 3 garçons ».

Yamamoto était tout rouge et regardait ailleurs. Les joues légèrement colorées, Hibari faisait de même en fixant Mukuro. L'illusionniste observait le sang d'un air fasciné, envisageant sérieusement d'arracher la culotte de la Vongola et de se barrer sur le champ. Mais il avait comme idée que Kyoya ne le laisserait pas partir comme ça...

-Kufufu... Il semblerait que je n'ai même pas à te blesser, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kuhahaha! Faiblesse féminine! s'esclaffa-t-il, un grand sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres.

La honte de la jeune fille compensait largement toutes celles qu'il avait eu en faisant son excursion dans la maison Sawada. Puis le chef du comité de discipline décida d'ignorer l'herbivore qui vivait un moment difficile et chargea sa Némésis qui ricanait.

Rokudo bloqua le coup.

-Tu me gênes, Hibari-_chan._

-Je vais te mordre à mort.

-Si impulsif... se moqua le porteur de trident en faisant apparaître des fleurs de lotus qui s'enroulèrent autour de son ennemi, l'immobilisant.

-Et bien, puisqu'Hibari-chan semble occupé, ça va être à nous, Vongola Decima...

-HIII! hurla la brunette.

Yamamoto sortit sa batte transformable, l'air sérieux, mais pas rassuré.

-Kufufu...

-On n'a pas fini, herbivore... gronda la voix d'Hibari dans son dos.

Mukuro eut tout juste le temps de parer le brun qui venait de se libérer. Il grimaça, mécontent. S'il se battait maintenant, la future chef mafieuse allait pouvoir fuir. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait prendre le prochain avion pour le bout du monde, n'est-ce pas? Elle irait juste se planquer dans son lit avec des mouchoirs et des tampons, tout au plus.

-Kufufu... Je te préfère quand tu es plus tendre, Hibari-_chan_...

-...

-Quand tu me caresses derrière les oreilles, ou le cou.

-Pardon?

-Ou encore quand tu me masses le dos en me grattouillant derrière les oreilles, c'est le meilleur, kufufu, conclut Mukuro.

-Sale pervers, commenta le brun en chargeant.

Cet enfoiré d'illusionniste fantasmait sur lui? Ses rêves étaient peuplés de chef du comité de discipline lui grattant derrière l'oreille? Il devait assez mal vivre son emprisonnement...

-Pas du tout, se défendit l'autre d'un ton blessé, bloquant l'attaque. Après tout, je parle de choses vécues avec toi...

Les yeux d'Hibari s'agrandirent un bref instant avant de se rétrécir de nouveau. Un mensonge, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas comme s'il câlinait les herbivores illusionnistes. Il avait même tendance à les bouffer au petit déjeuner.

-C'était très agréable, tu sais. D'autant que tu n'as pas résisté à mon charme bien longtemps, kufufu, le taquina Mukuro en lui faisant un clin d'œil moqueur.

-De quoi parles-tu? interrogea le japonais, agacé.

Une faiblesse pour cet enfoiré de première? Lui? Et pour ce qu'il en savait, Kyoya ne se rappelait pas avoir dragué aucune fille dernièrement.

-Tu me vexes, soupira Rokudo, faussement triste. Regarde, je vais te rafraichir la mémoire...

Une sorte d'écran de télévision vaporeux apparut, montrant Hibari chez Tsuna, retirant un ruban à un chaton, avant de le caresser en souriant, amusé. Hibari séchant un chaton faussement mouillé et tremblant. Hibari empêchant Gokudera de lancer des bombes sur le même chaton. Hibari allongé, sa main sur la même petite chose mignonne, jouant avec ses oreilles.

-Miaou? susurra l'illusionniste d'un ton sarcastique, l'air désappointé du manque de tendresse de son interlocuteur. Tu étais vraiment _mignon à craquer_ quand tu étais comme ça, Hibari-_chan_...

Les jointures des mains de Kyoya avaient blanchies, et la simple vue de son visage suffit pour donner des cauchemars à Tsuna un mois entier.

-Connard... Je vais te mordre à mort, siffla-t-il, hors de lui.

-On craque pour les choses mignonnes? railla Mukuro. A moins que ce soit pour moi? suggéra-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille d'un geste qui aurait fait soupirer pas mal de filles.

Il eut juste le temps de parer le coup violent de son adversaire.

-Oya! Il n'y a pas à être gêné. Tout le monde a une petite faiblesse, kufufu...

La tonfa passa à quelques millimètres de son visage. Les coups s'échangèrent, brutaux.

-Si je gagne, tu me masses le dos, dis?

-Va crever. Je vais te mordre à mort.

-Oya, quel langage, reprocha l'illusionniste, choisissant de faire apparaître dans la cour une tripotée de petits chatons tous plus mignons les uns que les autres, faisant entendre un concert de miaulements.

Hibari serra les dents à s'en faire mal. Il allait le mordre _à mort_! Tsuna et Yamamoto se regardèrent et partirent une fois de plus en courant, contournant les deux combattants.

-Où aller? Que faire? Si Mukuro gagne, il va se précipiter chez moi! se plaignit intérieurement Tsuna.

Mais, devant le manque d'options, les deux amis se précipitèrent vers la maison où les attendaient Nana, Lambo, Ipin, et sans doute quelques cookies encore tièdes.

oOOo

Hibari vacilla sous l'assaut des petits chatons en manque de câlin qui s'agrippaient à lui. Il agita l'épaule pour essayer de déloger celui qui se frottait contre son cou et glissait son museau à l'intérieur de son col, le chatouillant de ses moustaches.

-Kufufu, c'est tellement mignon, se moqua Mukuro alors que le félin chatouilleur réussissait à glisser sa tête dans le haut du japonais. Tu vas te faire _câliner à mort_.

Le trident passa à quelques millimètres de la tête de Kyoya. Le chaton explorateur tomba dans le pull du brun en poussant un miaulement strident. Essayant d'ignorer les illusions (et particulièrement celle qui faisait ses griffes dans son pull), le chef du comité de discipline chargea et porta un coup.

-Ourg! grogna Rokudo alors que l'une des tonfas effleurait douloureusement une de ses côtes.

Les chatons disparurent un instant, puis le combat reprit, violent.

oOOo

Les deux fuyards s'arrêtèrent essoufflés devant chez Sawada.

-Ouf, ils ne nous ont pas suivi, constata la brunette avec soulagement.

-Que s'est-il passé, Tsuna-chan? s'enquit le baseballer. Je n'ai pas tout compris.

-Ce n'était pas un message d'Hibari. C'était un piège,de Mukuro, murmura la jeune fille.

-Oh, commenta Takeshi, sérieux.

-Merci beaucoup, Yamamoto, j'aurais pu me blesser sérieusement. Mais, euh... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas? réalisa brutalement Tsuna.

-Euh, et bien, comment dire? Je ne sentais pas ce rendez-vous avec Hibari, tu vois? Alors, comme Gokudera, je suis allé voir si tout se passait bien.

Le sportif se mit à rire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Merci beaucoup, Yamamoto! dit-elle en sentant une vague de plaisir l'envahir à l'idée que ses amis étaient là pour l'aider.

-De rien!

-Maintenant... commença Sawada avant de s'interrompre.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire? Elle avait les cuisses couvertes de sang, Mukuro allait sans doute revenir pour les poursuivre et...

-Oh mon Dieu, gémit-elle, inquiète. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

Elle prit une inspiration.

-Yamamoto-kun. Il faut que tu rentres chez toi! Ce n'est pas à toi qu'ils en veulent. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

-Mais non, Tsuna-chan, je ne vais pas te laisser seule.

Après cinq minutes de discussion, Yamomoto accompagna Tsuna à l'intérieur.

-Meuhahaha! Tsuna est blessée à la moule! brailla Lambo en voyant arriver sa tutrice officieuse.

Le visage de la brunette passa rouge écrevisse, tout comme celui du sportif.

-Lambo-chan, ce n'est pas un langage! reprocha Nana avant de prendre un air gêné et de sourire à sa fille.

-Viens, Tsuna je vais arranger ton problème.

Et la brunette fut partie pour dix minutes de nettoyage et de grandes mises au point sur la féminité. Dix minutes qu'elle essaya de raccourcir au maximum, étant peu emballée par la perspective de voir arriver Mukuro alors qu'elle était armée en tout et pour tout de deux serviettes et d'un tampon.

oOOo

Mukuro finit par délaisser Hibari, l'abandonnant après une ultime illusion de chaton mignon à croquer. Il se précipita chez sa cible, un sourire ravi s'étalant sur ses lèvres, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Le tuteur de cette charmante et maladroite Vongola, l'arcobaleno Reborn, était de retour...

-Merde!s'énerva l'illusionniste.

oOOo

Tsuna eut droit au sourire le plus condescend du bébé. Mais elle put dormir tranquille, malgré les insinuations de son tuteur que Mukuro pourrait très bien s'introduire dans sa chambre pour la tuer. Non, elle était sûre que les volets étaient bien fermés.

oOOo

-Assis! Oui, bien! Fais le beau, maintenant! Bravo, Gokudera-kun, voilà un sucre! s'exclamait Tsuna avec joie, envoyant une balle que le fumeur s'empressa de ramener entre les dent, l'air très content de lui.

-Je fais des rêves bizarres en ce moment, songeait Mukuro dans sa cuve.

oOOo

Tsuna eut la peur de sa vie en ouvrant les toilettes et en y découvrant un certain illusionniste à quatre pattes dedans en train de fouiller la poubelle.

oOOo

Gokudera était soulagé que sa précieuse Juudaime n'ait rien. Il fallut l'empêcher de s'ouvrir les veines pour ne pas avoir été là quand il fallait, mais il était content. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à le convaincre qu'il était inutile de monter la garde devant chez la brunette pour la défendre contre les deux pervers qu'étaient Hibari et Mukuro...

-Quoi? Tu as passé la nuit chez la Juudaime? s'étrangla-t-il en discutant avec Yamamoto.

-Haha, ne le prend pas comme ça, j'ai dormi dans la chambre d'amis!

-Je vais te... gronda l'italien en sortant des explosifs.

oOOo

-Je te défendrais en tant que poubelle de la Juudaime! s'égosilla Gokudera dans les toilettes de la maison Sawada.

Mukuro faillit s'étouffer de rire dans son sommeil. Le besoin de vacances se faisait sentir.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^! Je ne sais pas s'il y aura un prochain chapitre, mais je ne pense pas. Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui m'ont donné des idées pour ce chapitre ^^.


End file.
